


Explosive Reality

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Canonical Character Death, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Parent Tony, Parent-Child Relationship, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, not a happy fic, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an explosion in two different parallel universes occurs in the exact same time and place, each version of Gibbs is dropped into the other’s reality. Our Gibbs wakes up to a reality where he and Tony are a D/s couple, but for all the stuff- such as being involved with a man- that makes him want to flee straight back to his former life there’s one thing that makes him want to stay… and she has his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>2003-4, Gibbs 44 years old, Tony 36 years old,<br/>This will take place in Season 1.<br/>The timeline will be muddied where the team working together is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odd chapters are the D/s universe. Even chapters are 'our' universe.

Gibbs thought he dreamt the explosion. In his dream it happened in a house and then he was falling… falling… falling… and none of it made sense because that sort of thing only happened in Alice in Wonderland spoofs. Then there was a lot of screaming, some fragments of conversation, and then he woke up in his bed.

_A dream. That explains it._

Gibbs rolled over and saw a head with short-cropped brown hair. Odd. He usually went exclusively for redheads. Well. No matter. A warm body in his bed was _always_ welcome. Gibbs scooted closer and slipped his arms around a hard body, surprised at how athletic this one felt. She was also a good deal more muscular.

_What did I do, pick up a butch lesbian in denial at the damn gym?_

Then he caught the scent. Not only was it masculine, but it was decidedly Tony’s scent. Tony slept naked. A careful grope of the body in front of him revealed no clothing over the hip. He was spooning with a naked Tony DiNozzo.

“Tony?” Gibbs grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep and a sudden lack of all saliva.

“Hm?” Tony sighed in his sleep.

“Tony, what the fuck are you doing naked in my bed?”

Tony snorted, “You serious? I thought you said you’d spank me if I put on boxers in bed again. Or are you mad about the plug? Because I was just tired last night, you know? I didn’t feel like prepping myself and you said you had a headache so I figured you wouldn’t want sex and… okay, your silence and the way you’ve turned into an offended statue says it all. I’ll go prep myself.”

Tony slid out of the bed with a sigh, pausing to stretch, and Gibbs stared in absolute horror at the sight of Tony’s naked ass before following it up to a back lined with thin scars to the back of his neck where a black dog collar was wrapped.

“Be right back, Boss,” Tony stated, and gave his own ass a sharp slap before heading into the master bathroom.

“Nightmare,” Gibbs gasped, “This has to be a nightmare.”

He sat up and gave his face a few sharp slaps that brought Tony back into the room.

“You okay, Boss?” Tony asked.

Gibbs froze. DiNozzo had a big scar down one side of his face.

“The hell happened to you?” Gibbs asked, protective instinct kicking into high gear.

“Okay! Okay! I’m going! Damn, you’re ornery when you’re horny!”

Gibbs scrambled out of the bed, confused and alarmed, and cast about for a logical bit of _anything._ On his bedside table was a picture of himself and Tony with a little girl between them. Kelly. Gibbs’ stomach twisted anxiously and he bolted for the master bathroom where he was spectacularly sick into the toilet. DiNozzo was squatting in the shower with a tube in on hand and what looked like a big pacifier of some sort in the other. Apparently he was planning on sticking it in his ass.

“What the hell kind of shit did I drink last night?!” Gibbs screamed, bolting out of the bathroom despite DiNozzo’s shouts of concern.

Gibbs fled down the steps and into his basement to hide from the horrors of the world he’d woken up in. His boat was gone. He stood there, heart pounding in horror as he staired down at… a bedframe? The bedframe for a sleigh bed, the sort that was solid and would last for generations. But why the hell was it here? He’d made a bedframe like that for his wife years ago but he’d burned it after her death.

“Jethro?” Tony was coming down the steps into the basement, a robe thankfully around his naked body.

“My boat,” Gibbs demanded, “Where the _hell_ is my boat? Where’s Kelly?!”

“Your boat is by the pier, Kelly is probably on her way to her morning college class right now, and what the _fuck_ do you mean you drank something last night?”

“What?” Gibbs asked in confusion, “Kelly’s in college? Kelly’s alive?”

Tears started up in Gibbs’ eyes. It was too much. It was all too much. This dream would be the death of him. He’d wake up and eat his sig for sure and then the _real_ Tony would find him because the bastard always came over to check up on him when he was late to work. Ducky never did it. He knew what every absence might mean, but Tony was so in awe of him that he hadn’t figured it out yet.

“I don’t believe this,” Tony folded his arms, anger and misery in his eyes, “Jethro, I swear if you… you promised me. Hell, me wearing your collar is contingent to you _staying sober_.”

Gibbs sank to the floor, back against the curved bedpost, and banged his head against it several times as the sobs swelled up in his chest.

“Wake up. Wake up. Wake up,” He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. A cool hand touched his cheek.

“Jethro? Boss? Gibbs? Hey, what the hell is going on? You’re scaring me,” Tony’s voice soothed softly, “What’s going on?”

“Can’t take this, Tone,” Gibbs sobbed, “Worst dream yet. What’s she like? Is she smart like her mom? Does she smile a lot? Or did she turn into me and get all churly?”

“Kelly?” Tony asked in confusion, “Combination of the two, that’s why we nicknamed her Sweet and Sour, remember? Not that she ever knew Shannon. You’re not feverish but… What is this, a flashback? Where are you, Jethro? Desert Storm? Iraq?”

“Hell,” Gibbs sobbed, “I’m in Hell. Or Heaven. Haven’t quite figured that out yet.”

Gibbs fell apart, sobbing and laughing all at once while Tony tried to stop him from harming himself against the bedframe. Then the room went black as he hyperventilated while Tony shouted into his phone for Ducky.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs thought he dreamt the explosion. In his dream it happened in a house and then he was falling… falling… falling… and none of it made sense because that sort of thing only happened in Alice in Wonderland spoofs. Then there was a lot of screaming, some fragments of conversation, and then he woke up in his bed.

_A dream. That explains it._

Gibbs rolled over and reached for his beautiful sub, wanting to hold the sweet young man who filled his bed and life with mirth and love, but the bed was cold on his side. Gibbs listened for the bathroom sounds that meant Tony had woken up before him, but it was all silent. That made no sense. Tony knew he didn’t have permission to leave the bedroom without Gibbs unless…

Gibbs flailed with the blankets, struggling to get free of them. He pulled out the drawer at his nightstand where his lockbox stayed, but the lockbox and gun were gone. Gibbs’ stomach tightened into a knot. It was clear what had happened. Tony had been abducted right out of his damn bed, and the fuckers had secured his gun. That meant they were probably in the house. They’d be waiting for him to come downstairs and then they’d confront him with a situation threatening his precious sub. Hell, they might even have Kelly!

Gibbs took a deep, calming breath. No way in hell was he going into this half-cocked with his two most precious people on the line. He walked over to his closet to put on his sharpest charcoal suit, the one that screamed ‘Dom’, and stared in confusion. They’d rearranged it? Where the hell were Tony’s clothes? There should be suits to the left and a row of skimpy, naughty outfits to the right with Gibbs’ clothes in the middle. A sick feeling entered Gibbs’ stomach. Maybe he’d read the situation wrong. Maybe something had gone wrong between himself and _Tony_. He tried to think back, but the day before was a solid blank. He remembered a cottage. A bomb. Running out of a building with Tony and Kate… Then nothing. He’d come to associate that kind of blackness with drinking blackouts so two things could have occurred. 1) He’d fallen off the wagon and Tony had tossed his collar at him and left. 2) The most horrific thing he could think of had happened and Tony was dead from that blast with Gibbs drowning out the memories in booze.

Hands shaking in horror, Gibbs snatched up his cell phone from the nightstand and hit the speed dial that would bring up his precious sub’s number.

“DiNozzo,” Tony’s cheerful voice chirped, “What’s up Boss?”

“Tony?” Gibbs breathed, “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Tony asked, his voice instantly tense, “Did something happen?”

“I’ll say something’s happened! I just woke up and you aren’t here!” Gibbs spat out.

“I’m… sorry?” Tony asked, “Did we make plans or something?”

Gibbs took a deep, steadying breath. Something was off and he wouldn’t figure it out by screaming at his sassy sub, no matter how much the little shit deserved it.

“Tony,” Gibbs stated softly, “What happened last night?”

“Ummm,” Tony considered a moment, “Well, we closed the case and as far as I know you went home for a celebratory bourbon and some good old fashioned woodwork on your boat. Why? Did something happen?”

Gibbs closed his eyes and focused for a moment. Okay. So he’d fallen off the wagon and Tony had left him, but they were still working together. As always his irascible sub was making the best of a horrible situation by still sticking close and plastering a fake smile on his face. He’d take care of Gibbs until he drank himself to death despite his own misery and loneliness.

 _I don’t deserve him_.

“I don’t deserve you,” Gibbs stated, knowing honesty was the best way to get Tony to listen to him.

“Um… awkward. Okay,” Tony stated softly, “I take it you’re completely juiced. Long as we’re on the touchy-feely Gibbs train, I love you too, Boss.”

 _Thank gods!_ Gibbs thought, a bit of relief shining through. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Love you so much, Tone,” Gibbs breathed, “You and Kelly are my whole world. I don’t remember much of… however long it’s been this time around… but I swear to you I’m going to call a rehab today. I’m getting checked in and when I get out we’re going to fix this. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Okay…” Tony said softly, “Well, I’m glad to hear that for the sake of your liver.”

“Is Kelly okay?” Gibbs asked, then glanced over at the picture on his nightstand and was so angered by what he saw that he almost didn’t hear Tony’s response.

“Who’s Kelly?”

“Why is a picture of Shannon sitting by my bed?” Gibbs asked in confusion.

“Okay, who’s Shannon?” Tony asked, “One of your ex-wives? I’ve never been in your room so you’ll have to enlighten me.”

“Geez, Tony, can’t I have your picture back?” Gibbs asked, “You know I need something to focus on in… wait, did you just ask me who _Kelly_ is?”

“Uh, yeah. Wait, is _that_ the Mysterious Redhead?!” Tony asked in excitement, “Working on wife number four, boss?”

“Wife?” Gibbs asked, “Number four? Tony you know I’m a consummate queer, and I prefer my boys to be _macho_. Hell, I’m not even into redheads. If you think I’m cheating on you, you’ve got another thing coming. What kind of game are you playing here?”

“Wow. Okay, um…” Tony struggled a moment, “Well, this is a bit of a surprise, but I still respect you and I support your life choices.”

“What life choices?” Gibbs asked, pacing the room in confusion. He didn’t feel particularly hung over, but maybe he was just coming down from detoxing himself? He’d done that before and it always left him with a clear head, but he’d been younger then. Maybe he was starting to lose it in his old age.

“Well the whole… gay thing. Listen, I’m at work now and I don’t see you anywhere. I take it you’re at home? Do you want me to tell Morrow about rehab? Or have you called him?”

“Being gay ain’t a _choice_ DiNozzo!” Gibbs snapped out.

“Right, Boss. Sorry, Boss. This is kinda new territory for me. Do you prefer life style? Or is there some new term I’m not aware of?”

“How about ‘sexual orientation’,” Gibbs snapped, “And how, after sharing my bed for _eleven years,_ is this a new thing for you?”

There was a moment of silence on the phone and then Tony cleared his throat loudly, “Um… Maybe you’re a bit confused. This is the Tony DiNozzo you work with, not the one you sleep with. The closest I’ve come to sharing a bed with you is being knocked unconscious in the same vicinity at the same time.”

Gibbs rubbed at his face in confusion, “Where’s Kelly? On her way to college, right? She can always talk some sense into you.”

“Boss, I think I’m going to head over there. You’re worrying me.”

“Good,” Gibbs snapped, “Bring coffee!”

Then he hung up angrily and paced the room for a moment. Something wasn’t right here. Something was far from wrong. It was like he’d woken up in someone elses bed instead of his own. _Mine and Tony’s_. Gibbs dressed in his sharpest suit like he’d planned and headed downstairs. The rooms looked… different. The TV was missing. The giant wall of DVD’s had vanished. Tony had taken all his things out, but more than that there were missing emotions as well. The pictures of them raising Kelly after her mother passed away was gone. Even the pictures of her graduation from highschool, which had been prominently displayed on the mantle, were gone. That made no sense. Tony wouldn’t take that. Maybe Kelly would? Was she angry at him for falling off the wagon again? She’d always been so understanding.

Gibbs flipped open the phone and hit the speed dial for Kelly.

“Good morning Jethro, my boy,” Ducky chirped cheerfully.

“The hell you calling me your ‘boy’ for?!” Gibbs spat out, instantly insulted by the submissive term, “Why are you answering Kelly’s cell?”

There was a moment of silence, and then, “Jethro, you’re scaring me. Are you well?”

“No I’m not well!” Gibbs raged, “I just woke up to an empty bed! No memory of however fucking long it’s been since my last bender! My boy is gone! My daughter’s pictures are gone! And my switch ME is answering _her cell phone_! The fuck are you doing with my little girl, Duck?!”

“Jethro, my dear b- … my dear friend… where are you right now?”

“At home. Where my boy should be! Is he there with you, too?”

“Who would your boy be?”

“TONY!” Gibbs raged, “As you well fucking know! You were at our _wedding_ , Ducky! I _trusted_ you!”

“Your wedding to… Anthony?”

“Yes, to Anthony!”

“Ah, yes. I see,” Ducky replied steadily, “Well, I am truly sorry for alarming you. I was just… visiting with Kelly. She’s in the head at the moment. May I take a message?”

“Just have her call me at home,” Gibbs snarled, and then hung up his phone. He didn’t want to tell Ducky he’d be going into Rehab again. If their relationship had deteriorated to the point where the bastard thought it was just okay to bed his daughter than he wasn’t going to trust him with sensitive information.

Kelly messing around with a switch he could understand, even if it _was_ close to her wedding- some people needed to sew a few wild oats- but to be bunking up with _Ducky?_ He hoped she didn’t regret this. He’d have to find a way to talk some sense into her before checking into rehab. _After_ he talked Tony into waiting for him till he got out.

Gibbs wondered how much of his stuff Tony had taken. It would give him a timetable on when he’d relapsed. He walked into the second bedroom where they had their playroom and stared around in confusion. An office? It was an office? With _dust_?

_My gods, has it been YEARS? Maybe Kelly’s with Ducky because her marriage ended already. Maybe Tony’s moved on. Maybe his babble about life choices and not knowing about Kelly was because I’m well and truly out of their lives._

Gibbs bolted down the steps towards his basement. His workroom always reflected his mental state. If it was in disarray he’d know what was going on. He’d get a better _feel_ of the person he’d become since falling off the wagon. He pulled the light and stared in confusion. The frame of a boat was in his basement. That made no sense. He’d finished the boat with Kelly ages ago and named it after her. There was no reason for it to be sitting unfinished in his basement. Unles…

 _No way. That’s some sci-fi shit. I’ve gone back in time to the few months before Tony and I hooked up after Shannon’s death?_ _Impossible._

As Gibbs stood there scratching at his head and trying to decide if he _dared_ to go upstairs and see what Kelly’s room looked like a strange sound reached his ears. It sounded almost like crying.

“Hello?” Gibbs asked, walking around the boat and peering beneath a work table, “Someone in here?”

The sobbing continued and then a soft voice called out, “Hell (sob) I’m in Hell. Or Heaven. Haven’t quite figured that out yet.”

The hairs raised on the back of Gibbs’ neck. It sounded like his _own_ voice, but that was insane. The the door upstairs banged open and he could hear the unmistakable sound of a raid occurring. Orders were shouted as each room was cleared. Gibbs stood there, confused and frustrated, waiting for someone to come downstairs and tell him he’d been drugged and this was all a stupid and weird dream.

Tony came down the steps, gun drawn and face pale. Tony looked the same age as Gibbs remembered, a stunning thirty-six year old man, but the scar that graced his face courtesy of the crash that had killed Shannon, was missing. He also wasn’t look at Gibbs the way a submissive looked at their Dominant. He was looking at him with concern, sure, but even after securing the room and checking on Gibbs’ health he didn’t drop to his knees.

“Boss?” Tony asked in confusion, “What’s going on here? I was halfway here when Ducky called me and said you gave him some code mentioning your dead daughter? I didn’t even know you _had_ a daughter, let alone that she was… er… deceased. You okay? You don’t smell or look drunk and there’s no one upstairs.”

Kate came down the steps in time to see Gibbs start to shake.

“Kelly’s dead?” Gibbs gasped in horror, “My sweet little girl? She’s… no… how? When?”

“I dunno,” Tony frowned, “I didn’t know you _had_ a kid.”

“Gibbs had a kid?” Kate asked in surprise.

“Ducky knew,” Tony stated over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Gibbs, “Hey, Boss, maybe you should sit down. You don’t look so good.”

The room tilted and Gibbs felt Tony’s familiar scent envelope him as he collapsed sideways. Tony held him tightly a moment and Gibbs crushed his arms around him, clinging to his sub and burying his face in the man’s neck. The room was white around the edges and he recognized the fact he was hyperventilating and tried to reign it in fast.

“Wake me up, Tone. Wake me up from this gods-be-damned nightmare,” He sobbed, “Not my little girl. Anything but my little girl.”

“It’ll be okay, Boss,” Tony whispered, holding him tightly, “We’ll figure this out. Kate, get Ducky. Now.”

“On it,” Kate replied, hurrying up the steps.

“It’ll be okay, Gibbs.”

“You’re not my sub, are you?”

“Um… I’m your second,” Tony replied, “And I got your six, Boss. Whatever this is we’ll help you through it. DiNozzo’s honour.”

“But you’re not my _lover_.”

“Um… no,” Tony replied, his tone clearly uncomfortable, “Afraid not.”

“The other me was right the first time around. This _is_ hell.”


	3. Chapter 3

“There you are, my friend,” Ducky smiled at him warmly as he pressed a warm cup of coffee into his hand, “You must have had quite the nightmare.”

“You have no idea,” Gibbs replied softly, sipping at the coffee while DiNozzo paced nearby, “You okay, Tony? I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Boss,” DiNozzo replied, turning to face him again, “I’m just… look, I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to ask you to give Ducky a sample.”

“That’s a good thinking, Di-er-Tony,” Gibbs nodded, “I might have been dosed with somethin’.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “Ducky?”

“I’ll get a syringe,” Ducky patted his arm and stood up from where he’d been sitting beside Gibbs on the couch.

Gibbs had woken back up in his own living room surrounded by pictures of a teen and adult Kelly along with a gigantic rack of DVD’s and a hideous big screen TV. The rack was clearly his work, as was the table that held the TV. His brain was working in overdrive trying to figure out the situation around him. Kelly was alive. Alive and persuing a career in nursing. He couldn’t have been more proud. Yet this wasn’t _real_. Or at least it wasn’t _his_ reality. He had no idea how he’d come to be in a world where his little girl had had a chance to grow up but he was clinging to it, weighing the options, trying to figure out what it would cost him to stay here forever. Tony was clearly a price. Apparently they were involved in some sort of hinky, kinky relationship. He’d have to figure out what else was different, but he couldn’t think of a single thing that would make him give up a chance to have Kelly back; even if Shannon was apparently out of the picture in some way. Maybe he could very, very gently dump Tony and rekindle things with Shannon? Assuming she was alive, that is.

Ducky returned and Tony grumbled about needing food and headed out into the kitchen. Gibbs leaned in to whisper to Ducky while he had the chance.

“I’m going to assume that you’re my best friend,” He stated softly while Ducky wiped at his arm with a sterile cloth, “Since I can’t imagine a universe in which that isn’t a fact, Duck.”

“Then your assumption would be correct,” Ducky smiled at him fondly.

“I need you to listen to me carefully and take everything I’m saying at face value. I’m not nuts and I don’t think I was drugged.”

“Very well. Go on,” Ducky nodded, pricking his arm and starting to draw blood, “And relax your hand, please.”

“I’m not from here, Ducky. I’m from some sort of… alternate reality. It’s close to this one, but in my reality Kelly died in a car accident at eight years old.”

Ducky gave Gibbs a horrified glance and then returned to what he was doing, “That is… awful.”

“I’m not going back,” Gibbs stated firmly, “No way I’m giving up a chance to get to know my little girl, but I need your help. I need you to teach me what this place is like so I can keep it together here. Starting with DiNozzo. I get it that we’re a couple, but what kind of couple? This legal? Kelly know ‘bout it? He in love with me or are we just fuck buddies? What’s with him wearing a collar? That like rings here?”

Ducky was silent a moment as he taped a cotton ball over Jethro’s arm, then he gave him a level glance from where he sat on Gibbs’ coffee table. His hands were shaking just a bit, but after a steadying breath he answered him.

“You two are a collared couple, meaning that you are in a committed relationship. You are his Dominant, and he wears your collar to show that he is willingly submitting to you and is your ‘property’, though that term is hardly considered politically correct anymore. As far as I know he not only loves you, but worships the ground you walk on- or as you generally say ‘the throne you crap on’. As you may ascertain, that term disgusts me, but it makes Tony laugh every time you say it. Kelly not only knows about your relationship, she grew up with it. To her, and to me, this is absolutely normal. The fact that you are behaving as if it is not tells me that what you are saying is true rather than some strange hallucination. That and you _seem_ completely lucid. I’m… Well, I’m in a bit of shock. Excuse me for a moment while I process this.”

Ducky went to stand and Gibbs grabbed his hand, “Don’t tell DiNozzo. If he knows he’ll do anything in his power to get _his_ Gibbs back, and that might switch us both.”

“What makes you think _I_ won’t do anything to get my dearest friend back?”

“Because you can see how desperate I am to be near my little girl again, Ducky. My version of you knew how much I suffered. I’m telling you now that I can’t go back. It will end me.”

“Jethro… Leroy… whoever you are… have you not thought of the other Gibbs at all? Right now he is likely standing in a world where his beloved child _died_ at eight years old. He apparently has no significant other in Tony, and I personally cannot see anyone else getting close to him after Shannon’s death. I presume that Shannon is also deceased there?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied sadly.

“Then the man may have already killed himself or be on the verge of doing so,” Ducky replied, “Though I do have trouble visualizing _my_ Jethro as suicidal I can only assume that _that_ revelation would do it. To pop up somewhere where your worst fears have been realized with _no one_ to comfort you… that would destroy any man.”

Ducky pulled away, his eyes hard and angry with _this_ Gibbs as he stormed towards the kitchen. Gibbs stood up, swaying a bit at the dizziness after sitting so long and having his blood drawn.

“Tony, dear boy!” Ducky called, “I need a word with you!”

“Hey!” Gibbs shouted, “Tony! You’re my… boyfriend or whatever, right?”

“Um… yeah?” Tony peaked out the doorway, his eyebrow raised and a look of amusement on his face along with a smear of pancake batter, “Collar’s still on my neck.”

“I _order_ you not to listen to him,” He pointed at Ducky.

Tony snorted, “I’ve been trying to _not_ listen to Ducky for years.”

Gibbs squared his shoulders as if he were back in the marines, “I _order_ you to toss him out of this house. Now.”

“Throw Ducky out of the house?” Tony repeated, his face going from amused to shocked.

“Yes.”

Tony gaped at him a moment while Ducky gave them both curious looks. He was clearly waiting to see what would happen. Perhaps he wanted Gibbs to reveal himself with this interaction.

“Okay,” Tony nodded, “I’m still not sure what’s going on, but until it becomes clear that you’ve broken your word by drinking or something else bond-breaking I’m going to keep your collar on. Ducky, walk or be dragged out?”

“I’ll stay, thank you very much, and add to it that _this_ is not Jethro!”

“Now who’s talking crazy?” Gibbs snorted.

“Sorry Ducky,” Tony sighed, “Send me the results through Abby since Gibbs is being a bastard.”

“Leroy, think of this,” Ducky argued, digging in his feet as Tony stepped up and gripped his arm to drag him out, “ _Our_ Jethro will be weeping for his deceased daughter right now!”

“What?” Tony froze and paled, “Did something happen to Kelly?”

“No, nothing,” Jethro replied, realizing with a sigh that there was no keeping this in the dark, “Sit down and I’ll explain it, Tony.”

DiNozzo looked torn. He had Ducky’s arm in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He clearly wanted to call Kelly but he was also automatically obeying Gibbs per the rules of whatever twisted world this was. Finally he settled on both.

“I’ll deal with it, Ducky,” He stated, hitting speed dial on his phone and pulling Ducky towards the door, “Whatever this is. Kelly? Thank the gods. Some weird shit is going on over here; can you come over after class? Something’s up with your pop. No, I don’t think it’s booze. Maybe that explosion that he told you about.”

As Tony spoke he walked Ducky to the door, shutting it in his face as the man tried to whisper something to him.

Gibbs looked up at a picture by the mantle of Tony, himself, and a teenaged Kelly in braces. His arms were wrapped protectively around both, his eyes smiling at the camera. Tony’s eyes were dropped in a demure fashion that Gibbs had seen him use on occasion in the office. This seemed to be the norm for their world as there wasn’t a single picture where Tony or Kelly were looking directly at the camera in a picture that was taken by a professional. They both had lowered eyes. Except for a couple of pictures that had Tony and Kelly only. It was clear Jethro had taken these and in the first Kelly and Tony were looking into each other’s eyes while laughing, while in the second they were looking directly at the camera.

_So Kelly’s a submissive, too. Are they all some sort of weird orientation? Do men only date men here? And women only date women? Nah. Then how would Kelly be here? Or do they do it in test tubes like that weird book?_

“Okay,” Tony’s voice reached his ears and Gibbs turned around at the odd tonal quality. Tony was kneeling at his feet where Gibbs stood staring at their wall full of photos, “I’m ready to listen, Boss. Please tell me what’s going on. I don’t think I can take much more of this crazy talk.”

“Why do you call me Boss if we’re a couple?” Gibbs growled, looking away from where Tony knelt when a shocking surge of desire hit him at the sight.

“You hate being called ‘Sir’,” Tony replied, “You told me it reminded you of your parents, that they were both Dom’s and they fought like cats and dogs.”

“Well,” Gibbs snorted, “At least in this world cats and dogs still behave the same. Well, them and my parents.”

“Do you not remember me?” Tony asked, looking up at him with wide green eyes, “Do you not remember _us?”_

“No,” Gibbs sighed, “I don’t. I remember an explosion and then I woke up _here_. My memories are of Kelly and Shannon dying, in that… place… you were my subordinate at NCIS. We didn’t have a relationship, at least not _that_ kind of relationship. I’m trying to figure all of this out. I’m not sure I’m from this… reality? Ducky seems to agree.”

“Kelly’s not dead. I just spoke to her. Shannon died in that car wreck, but I dragged Kelly out and stopped the bleeding. It cost me my good looks,” Tony ran his finger down his cheek over the scar that was there, “Worth every second. Whatever you dreamt, Jethro, it wasn’t real.”

“I don’t think it was a nightmare, Tone,” Jethro sighed, “And Ducky’s right. Much as I don’t want to go back to that hell that was my life, it’s not fair to _your_ Jethro to be stuck there.”

Tony shifted where he knelt on the floor, hands wringing anxiously, “This is a prank.”

“Yeah. On _me_ ,” Gibbs growled miserably, “What you said earlier gave me the impression this was a dry house. That so?”

“Yes.”

“Your Gibbs doesn’t drink?”

“ _You_ don’t drink,” Tony stated firmly, “Neither do I out of respect for you. You hit me once while drunk- and not in a good way- and I left you for a week. You swore up and down you’d never touch a drop again. I took my collar back _only_ because you got sober.”

“Hmph,” Gibbs shook his head, “And I take it if I started drinking Kelly would be pissed off?”

“She’d give you hell,” Tony snorted, “Gibbs, if you’re thinking of drinking… don’t. _Please_ don’t. I’ll beg, I swear I will. We’ve been together eleven years, Boss. I love you. You love me, too. Let me help you remember that.”

 Tony’s hand ghosted over his hip where his shirt was riding up over his boxers and Gibbs jerked away from him as nerve endings flared up and down his body.

“In _my_ reality I’m straight as an arrow,” Gibbs growled, “You’re not going to convince me of anything by putting your hands all over me.”

Tony’s eyes dropped and he rubbed his hands over his thighs, “This… this doesn’t make sense. You’ve got _different_ memories, you’re not missing them.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re straight.”

“Yeah.”

“My Gibbs is as gay as a rainbow.”

“I kinda figured,” Gibbs snorted, “Never figured myself for a shirt lifter. How did Kelly happen, exactly?”

“You two were best friends and decided to have a kid together since you didn’t know how long you’d live what with being a marine. Kelly’s a test tube baby.”

“Figures,” Gibbs scoffed.

“That a problem?” Tony asked, struggling to his feet with narrowed eyes. Gibbs turned away to avoid the growing arousal that kept pulsing despite the fact Tony was no longer in contact with him or kneeling.

“No. Thought you guys who liked getting spanked were all… I dunno… soft and quiet and obedient.”

“I’m obedient to _my Boss_ because I’m _his submissive_. I’m a submissive, not a pushover,” A click reached Gibbs’ ears and he turned to stare down the barrel of DiNozzo’s sidearm, “Now how do I get _my_ Gibbs back?”


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs lay in his bed, sedated and shaking. He’d clung onto Tony’s wrist to the point where Tony had insisted on staying. Now the younger man sat on the bed by his side and rubbed Gibbs’ hand where it was clasped around his arm like a pair of cuffs.

“Ducky, what’s going on here?” Tony worried.

“I’ve no idea,” Ducky replied miserably, “I can only assume that Gibbs is having some sort of episode relating to PTSD.”

Gibbs blinked up at them miserably. When they’d been dragging him back up the steps from the ruins of his basement sanctuary he’d been convinced he’d heard himself sobbing about something being hell, but the phrasing had been different than what he’d said. Nothing was making sense. His world was falling apart around him. Tony didn’t love him. Kelly was gone. He assumed Shannon was too, if not in her grave then at the very least she wouldn’t want the memory of her beloved daughter shining out of Gibbs’ eyes.

Finally he mustered up the courage to speak, “What happened to Kelly?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replied again.

“Kelly,” Ducky stated softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand, “Was killed in a car accident nearly twelve years ago.”

“That can’t be true,” Gibbs whispered.

“Boss,” Tony stated, “I kinda need that hand. You know… seeing as how we _aren’t_ together and all.”

Gibbs glanced at him, “The hell we aren’t. I _need_ you, Tony. You’re mine. You won’t touch yourself without my permission.”

He said it all in a tone of voice that implied it was obvious, but judging by Ducky’s shock faced and the blush up Tony’s face it sure as hell _wasn’t_ something he’d normally say.

“What year is this?” Gibbs tried.

“2003,” Tony replied instantly.

“Sit-rep,” Gibbs stated, relaxing his grip on Tony’s arm and closing his eyes.

“Umm… well, we just came to your house because you apparently have gone stark raving mad-“ Tony explained.

“Anthony!” Ducky scolded.

Gibbs reached up and smacked the back of Tony’s head before taking hold of his arm again, “Keep talking, Tony.”

“Ow. Okay. Glad to know you’re still yourself. Anyway, I was about to say you freaked out in the basement after freaking out at me and Ducky on the phone. The rest you’ll have to explain to me.”

“I’m lost,” Gibbs sighed, opening his eyes and frowning up at Tony, “This is either a really horrible nightmare or I’ve gone insane. Downstairs you said you’re my second?”

“Yeah, for about two years now.”

“Two years? It’s 2003 but I’ve only known you two years?”

“Yeah, how long _should_ you have known me?” DiNozzo asked in confusion.

“What about you, Ducky? Two years?”

“Closer to twelve,” Ducky replied.

“You’re a switch, right?” Gibbs asked, “And you’re with that pretty young thing… what was his name…”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Ducky replied with a frown, “What on earth is a switch?”

“It’s when someone likes to get frisky on the top _and_ the bottom in bed,” Tony replied, “Didn’t figure you for being into guys, Ducky.”

“What a ridiculous concept!” Ducky sputtered.

Gibbs frowned, “What’s gender have to do with anything? Ducky’s bi, too.”

“I most certainly am not!” Ducky stammered, “You young people may be comfortable with all of that, but I’ve only ever fancied women, thank you very much!”

“Not what you said when you bottomed for me,” Gibbs snickered.

“Woah! Woah!” Tony jerked his hand free and rubbed at his eyes, “Oh my gods, I need to go to Abby’s lab and burn out my eyes.”

“Wait!” Gibbs shouted, “Get back here and kneel! The hell do you think you’re going?!”

Tony paused, turning back to the bed and walking over, “You want me to… kneel? What, beside the bed? This isn’t one of those death scenes is it, because frankly I’m not ready to lead NCIS without you.”

Tony knelt down next to the bed as he babbled and Gibbs felt instant calm swim through him as his mind was reassured by Tony’s submissive behaviour.

“Atta boy,” He breathed, reaching out and running his hand through Tony’s hair, “At least you’re still a sub, even if you aren’t mine. That’s a relief. Helps me relax. My beautiful green-eyed boy.”

“Um… right,” Tony nodded, giving Ducky a worried look, “Maybe we should call the men in white coats now.”

“Maybe we should get some bloodwork done,” Ducky replied, “He may have been drugged.”

“Gods, I hope so. My Kelly dead? Just wake me up, Ducky, Tony. Get me out of this nightmare,” Gibbs whispered in misery.

They both gave him sad looks, but it was Ducky who replied, “I wish I could, Jethro.”

XXX

It took two hours for Abby to run the tests on his blood, and when she had it came back clean. She had shockingly reported that there hadn’t even been traces of alcohol in his veins. Just the chemicals from wood staining, and those at minute doses implying it had been absorbed through the skin in safe quantities. Gibbs hadn’t been drugged. He was, however, exhausted. He lay in the bed for most of that time, too tired to lift an arm. He sipped coffee when it was brought to him with the results of the tests.

“So I’ve lost my marbles, then,” Gibbs stated.

“Grief takes all sorts of forms, Jethro,” Ducky replied softly, “I’ve often wondered if you’d ever dealt with the loss of your daughter. I suppose now I have my answer.”

“So now what?” Tony asked, “If he’s lost his memories back that far…”

“I haven’t,” Gibbs replied, “I just have a whole line of fake ones.”

Tony had been kneeling by his bedside this entire time, only having shifted once to get a pillow and then again to use the head. Now he stood on creaking limbs and headed out the door. Gibbs smothered the urge to bark at him to get back to where he’d been. Tony wasn’t _his_ sub, and he was clearly not a submissive used to kneeling for long periods of time. He had no right to order him back to his side. However, while Tony hadn’t asked for permission to move from his position, he did return to it without prompting. He brought a pad of paper and a pen with him from the office.

“Okay,” Tony stated, “Let’s get a timeline going. Tell me everything you remember post-Kelly. We’ll go by cases. Ducky can help us since he’s been with you longer.”

“Okay,” Gibbs sighed, “First thing I remember is the funeral for Shannon. She’d been my best friend and I was falling apart. Ducky and I had just met at my new job and he went with me, sweet and submissive to keep me calm. It was how we became friends. I needed someone that day and he barely knew me, but he was ready and willing. We spent the night together and were best friends after that.”

“Ew,” Tony stated firmly, but wrote it all down obediently, “Go on.”

“After that I hired you. You’d been there at the wreck with Shannon and Kelly. You were the one who pulled her out of the fire. Just a Baltimore cop with an attitude and a record for disobedience a mile long, but I saw through it. You were clearly a submissive who just needed a Top he could respect. I figured someone had turned you sour growing up and I owed you, so I decided I’d turn you around. I brought you in. Taught you my rules. Started grooming you to be a decent NCIS agent and it took me about six months to notice you staring at me as if the sun shown out of my ass.”

“M’kay,” Tony replied, writing it all down with a frown on his face, “So I became your… boyfriend; your kinky boyfriend. That explains all the head slaps.”

“For a while,” Gibbs replied, “Making you my project had kept the grief I felt for Shannon at bay. When it hit me I started drinking and when I drank I got mean. I hit you. You left me. Nearly left NCIS, too. Kelly cried. She’d gotten attached to you. I dropped her off at your hotel room and checked myself into rehab. When I got out you were back home… here… and you were wearing my collar again. I swore up and down I’d never drink again and we never looked back. I married you a year later. Kelly was… Kelly was my best man.”

Gibbs choked on his words, a hand coming up to cover his eyes. They waited patiently while he got himself under control. When he spoke again his words were steady.

“So that’s our personal life. Now for the cases. The first case I worked for NCIS after returning home from…”

On and on they went. Some cases were different. Many ended differently than Gibbs remembered. By the time they finished Tony and Ducky were giving each other worried looks.

“What do you say, Ducky?” Gibbs grinned self-depreciatingly, “Am I fit to return to work?”

“Ah,” Ducky frowned in concern, “I don’t think so, Jethro.”

“So now what?” Tony asked, “We gotta fix him.”

“I ain’t broken,” Gibbs snarled.

“Let’s try a bit of medication,” Ducky replied, “I’ll get ahold of a friend of mine in psychiatry. This must be some form of PTSD. Perhaps we can jolt him out of it.”

“Right,” Tony nodded, “You go on. I’ll stay with him.”

Tony’s hand came to rest on the bedspread and Gibbs took a firm grip on it again. Tony didn’t resist and Ducky didn’t comment, he just turned to leave in a hurry.

“You love him, don’t you?” Gibbs asked softly, “The Gibbs _you_ know. The one I was before I had whatever psychotic break this is. I can see it in your eyes. _My_ Tony, my boy, he looks at me the way you do.”

Tony bit his lip a moment, glancing over at Gibbs, “You’ll be back to yourself eventually. Then this will all be a memory and you and I will have a laugh over this.”

“No we won’t,” Gibbs replied, “I laugh with you, but I could _never_ laugh at you, Tony. You got a right to love me, even if I don’t deserve it.”

“I’m gonna get you some water,” Tony stated, his voice a bit ragged as he hurried to the master bathroom.

 _Well_ , Gibbs thought, _Even if I can’t have the life I apparently dreamt up for myself, maybe I can have Tony if I’m willing to work hard enough._


	5. Chapter 5

As if to add insult to injury, Gibbs’ cock gave an eager twitch at the sight of Tony standing there, legs slightly apart, clearly ready to _force_ him to talk. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if this was what his other half saw in his ‘boy’. A slow smile spread across his lips.

“You’re something else, you know that Tone? Tell me, are you as big a flirt in this world as that one? Cause the Tony I know couldn’t stay with one woman for long.”

“With all due respect Sir: Ew.”

“You already know I don’t like being called Sir.”

“Jethro doesn’t. Don’t know who the fuck you are. Clearly you’re a Dom because you started getting a chubby the second I dropped to my knees, but you’re sure as hell not _my_ Dom. So who are you? Did you surgically remove your face and switch it with my Husband’s? Are you Travolta or Cage?”

“The hell are you talking about, DiNozzo?” Gibbs scoffed, “Look, I’m _trying_ to tell you the truth here! I’m from a parallel universe or something like it! I got dropped here after a bomb went off in a cabin.”

Tony stilled, eyes narrowed, “Now that you mention it… I don’t remember much after that. I’ve got this déjà-vu thing going on, like we finished the case but… I can’t pinpoint it. There aren’t solid memories.”

“We need help studying this,” Gibbs stated, “Put that gun down and contact McGee… is your McGee a geek?”

“Yeah,” DiNozzo nodded, “King of the Geeks.”

“Perfect. Get him on this. And get the results of my bloodwork. I want to know _exactly_ what we’re dealing with here. I’ve stolen a man’s life and I want to give it back.”

Tony paused a moment, warring with himself, then nodded sharply, shoved the gun back in his trousers, and headed up the steps while dialing his phone.

“McGee, get your geeky ass down to NCIS and don’t tell Hotch why. Yeah, I know he’ll flog you, since when did you ever complain?”

“Or rather,” Gibbs sighed, “I _have_ to give it back, but not before seeing Kelly again.”

Gibbs thumbed through his phone and found the number for Kelly, smiling softly. It was in Ducky’s spot on his speed dial. Ducky was a line down. The one usually filled with his latest wife was filled with those he had in his life before Shannon and Kelly had died. He took a slow, steadying breath and hit the call button.

“Pops?” A sweet, feminine voice called through the line, “You okay? Dad sounded freaked out earlier.”

_She calls Tony dad?_

“Ah, yeah,” Gibbs replied, through tears that were fighting their way up, “Yeah, I’m fine sweetheart. You?”

“I’m okay, just a bit worried about my pop. You okay, Gunny?” She laughed, and Gibbs had to take another slow breath. She sounded just like Shannon.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m… missing you. Tell me what you’re up to?”

“Heading home,” She replied, “Still kinda worried here.”

Gibbs sat down on the floor, “You seeing anyone lately?”

Kelly laughed, “This more of that ‘sowing wild oats’ thing? I told you. Ari is the one for me. I don’t need to go out and experiment.”

“That’s… good. I never really did much before your mom.”

“Um…” Kelly laughed, “That’s not what I heard, but okay. So do you still need me to stop by?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied, “I need to see my little girl.”

“Will you _ever_ stop calling me that? I’m going to be twenty-one soon! And married! On the same day!”

“You’ll always be my little girl,” Gibbs choked out, and that was all his tattered emotions could take as he began to shake with barely suppressed sobs, “To me you’ll always be that little eight year old girl who wanted to go fishing out on the lake.”

“Aw, dad,” Kelly sighed, “I’ll go fishing with you still! It’s not like Ari’s still in the Mossad thingy anymore. We’ll be one city over and there are like, three lakes in between.”

“I love you so much,” Gibbs choked out, “You and your mom. So, so much.”

“Pop, you’re freaking me out,” Kelly replied, her tone worried, “Are you crying?”

“You’re getting married on your birthday?” Gibbs replied, “To a former Mossad agent?”

“For the millionth time, he was undercover,” Kelly sighed, “And yeah. My birthday. I want to be able to sip champagne on my wedding night.”

Tony had walked back into the room. He had a glass of water in his hand. He must have passed right behind Gibbs to get to the kitchen and fetch it. As Gibbs stared at him waiting for that smart-assed comment that was typical of DiNozzo the man dropped to his knees beside the couch on a mat strategically placed there and held out the glass like an offering. Gibbs hesitated a moment and then took it from his hands and took a fortifying sip. He wished it was bourbon.

“You’ll hate it. You don’t even like soda,” Gibbs replied.

“I got over that years ago,” Kelly replied, “The fizz doesn’t bother me anymore.” 

Gibbs swallowed a gulp of water to get himself under control, “What else do you like now? What’s your favourite colour? Food? What are your classes like? Which do you hate? Love?”

“What is this, a dating profile?” Kelly laughed, “I’m almost there. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

The line went dead and Gibbs sat back to rub at his face in misery.

“You’re torturing yourself,” DiNozzo stated softly, “She’s not your Kelly. She’s ours.”

“She’s the closest I’ll ever get,” Gibbs choked out, “Unfortunately, I never got the chance to know her as an adult.”

DiNozzo took the glass from his hand and placed it on a coaster on the table that was the twin of one Gibbs had made so long ago.

“She’s not going to understand what’s going on here. You’ll scare her. She’ll want her pop back.”

“You want me to hide it? I can’t. I need to know _everything_ I possibly can.”

“Let me talk to her before she comes inside. I’ll tell her you had a flashback and it’s freaked you out. To humour you.”

“She buy that?”

“For a bit. Then we’ll get this fixed.”

“Don’t like you kneeling,” Gibbs stated.

“Your Tony a Dom?” Tony asked in surprise.

“No, my Tony is a womanizing, smart-assed, skirt-chasing, wannabe 50’s PI, with a tall side order of Italian Stallion.”

“So… me, but with an interest in women,” Tony grinned, “I’d like to meet Other Me. Do you think Other Me would let Me Me suck his dick?”

“I dunno,” Gibbs growled, raising an eyebrow, “Do you think Other Gibbs would let you suck Other Tony’s dick? Or would he kick your ass for even suggesting it?”

“I think he’d tie us both up, flog us until our cocks were leaking, tease us by letting us lick _just_ the tip of his dick, have us fuck each other stupid, and then fuck us both,” Tony purred.

“Oh, gee willacres,” A flat-toned woman’s voice stated from the doorway, “You guys are such an adorable couple. I could just squeal.”

Tony grinned and chuckled, “Sorry, Sweetie. You know how I get fresh around your pop. Mind if I talk to you in private for a moment?”

Gibbs couldn’t turn around. He was frozen in place.

“Sure, dad. Kitchen?”

“Right where a sub belongs,” Tony winked at Gibbs, “May I be excused, Boss?”

Gibbs nodded minutely and Tony glided to his feet.

“You and your 50’s mentality,” Kelly teased as they walked into the kitchen, “Dom’s can cook and clean, you know.”

“You say that,” Tony laughed, “But you’re already pouring me an iced tea.”

“I’m pouring _me_ an iced tea,” Kelly replied, and then their voices were muted as Tony shut the door.

Gibbs sipped the water some more and told himself not to fall apart. He didn’t want to scare Kelly. He didn’t want her to feel like her pop had missed her wedding, which was apparently in a week’s time. Gibbs wanted to be the Gibbs who went. He wanted it like an addict wanted their next fix.

Then Kelly walked in and sat down beside him on the couch and gently took his hand. He took a steadying breath and then turned to face her. She was gorgeous. Like a miniature Shannon on first glance, but when he looked closer he could see there was barely any red in her hair and that she had his eyes. Then there was the way she smiled. That was clearly Tony’s influence and Gibbs didn’t know how to feel about that. Ten minutes ago he’d been achingly hard as the man kneeled before him for the second time. Now his heart was breaking over his little girl about to turn twenty-one.

_Maybe I don’t want to go to her wedding. Could I really give her away after losing her?_

“Okay, pop,” Kelly smiled, “Dad told me you’re having a bad day. Flashbacks and stuff. You need a bit of normalcy, a bit of routine, well I’m here for you, papa.”

Gibbs smiled at her softly, reaching out and running his hand down her cheek, “You are just as beautiful as I imagined you’d be the day you were born.”

“Thanks, papa,” She smiled softly, “You’re just as tough as the wood you work.”

“I don’t feel tough right now, Kelly. I feel _old_ and lonely.”

“Just because I’m getting married,” Kelly reached out to brush his tears away, “Doesn’t mean you’re alone. You’ll always be my papa and I’ll always be your little girl. Besides, you have dad. He worships the…”

Kelly paused and Gibbs struggled to remember the end of the line and then smiled soflty, “The throne I crap on.”

Kelly laughed, shaking her head in amusement, “He’s still your boy. I can’t believe how in love you two are. It’s so beautiful. I hope I still have a relationship like that with Ari in eleven years.”

“I hope you still have a relationship with Ari like that in twenty-two years,” Gibbs replied, holding her hand tightly, “I just want you to be happy. It’s all I ever wanted.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be someone’s girl,” Kelly sighed, “Ugh. Don’t tell dad that! I don’t want to hear more backwards submissive talk from him.”

“He means well,” Gibbs replied, “I don’t think he means half of it.”

“I don’t think he means _any_ of it, but it drives me nuts. Remember that time I had a boyfriend hit me?” Gibbs’ jaw twitched and Kelly smiled, “I see you do. Well, you might not remember how the baseball bat got into your hands, but I do. Tony put it there.”

“I’m starting to see why I like him so much,” Gibbs replied, glancing towards the kitchen. Tony was in there scrubbing up the pans from breakfast. Gibbs still hadn’t gotten any, but he wasn’t about to eat. Tony probably knew that. He couldn’t eat when he was wallowing in grief like this.

“You didn’t say that after he took it back,” Kelly laughed, “But then again he did stop you from spending more than a month on suspension, so I guess he did the right thing.”

Gibbs smiled at her fondly, pulling her into a one-armed hug, “If Ari hits you I’ll kill him.”

“I know,” She replied with a sigh, “That’s what I love about you, pops.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sat on Ducky’s table in his boxers without an ounce of shame. Tony stood to one side giving him an admiring view while Ducky chattered on about some odd fact or another. Abby was the reason they were giving him a more thorough study, but Ducky who was worried about Gibbs’ privacy had banned her from the morgue. Gibbs had huffed at the idea but hadn’t stopped her from leaving.

“So we have the differences between _our_ Gibbs and the _other_ Gibbs,” Ducky stated, “Listed here. Abby’s original discovery of the blood type difference, three scars, and an ingrown toenail that _our_ Gibbs never had issues with.”

“Lucky bastard,” Gibbs grumbled, “That thing refused to grow straight even after surgery.”

“So now we’re on to the plot from a science fiction movie. This Gibbs is from a world where kinky is vanilla, gay is good, and I’m into dick,” Tony shook his head, “Well, I’m freaking out.”

“Abby seems different to me, too,” Gibbs stated, “But I can’t put my finger on why. Is she a switch here?”

“Again, Leroy,” Ducky sighed, “We do not have people like that here.”

“Yes, we do,” Tony leaned over and whispered. Again.

“I bet if I took a switch to your ass you’d change your mind about that,” Gibbs chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say that to him,” Tony laughed, “It could be considered sexual harassment… which I’m assuming doesn’t exist where you are?”

“Are you kidding?” Gibbs scoffed, “I filed a complaint against you _twice_ before I realized it would be easier to fuck it out of your system. Of course, by then I’d figured out why you managed to turn so many heads.”

“I’m gonna go and… you know… get Abby… while you get dressed… Boss,” Tony stammered, fleeing from the room.

“I would _never_ let you ‘take a switch’ to my bottom, but a I got the joke and thought it was clever,” Ducky stated in a very formal tone of voice.

“Thank you, Ducky,” Gibbs acknowledged.

“Did we really…?” Ducky asked carefully.

“Oh, yeah,” Gibbs smirked.

“Just the once?”

“Yeah.”

“And I wasn’t… ah… head turning?” Ducky asked, carefully studying a file in his hand.

“Would it help if I told you it was you who didn’t re-initiate?”

“The… bottoms… can do that?”

Gibbs hopped down and started to dress, laughing a bit at his insecurity.

“Sure. They’ve got rights. They deserve em, too. Tony’s the best damn person I’ve ever worked with. I was worried they’d take him off my team when he showed up in my collar, but he stood in the middle of the bullpen bragging about how now he’d get to be rewarded for every solved case by having the pleasure of sucking my dick. Apparently the brass thought that was a good thing. One of them even applauded.”

“Kinky!” Abby announced, “Still hinky, but also kinky.”

“What about you?” Gibbs asked, “I can’t put my finger on what’s different about you. Are you of the Dominant… persuasion? What is it you ‘vanilla’ people call it?”

“Normal,” Ducky grumbled.

“Kinky works,” Abby smiled, “And yeah, I love my boys tied up and spanked.”

“Really,” Tony frowned, folding his arms, “Because that doesn’t do it for me at all.”

“Yeah it does,” Abby replied with a tight lipped smile, “The reason _I_ don’t do it for you is because I’m not Gibbs.”

“I’m into women,” Tony stated, “And _only_ women. Where’s Kate?”

“Getting me coffee,” Gibbs stated, “One of the perks of having a sub on the team.”

“She’s not a sub,” Ducky sighed.

“Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting she’s a switch,” Gibbs mumbled, “She never acts like it.”

“Well,” Tony groused, “Not around _you_.”

Gibbs’ head shot up, “She Domming you, boy?”

“Um… well…” Tony stammered.

Before he knew how it had happened Gibbs had Tony backed against the closed double doors, “She lays a hand on you- or anything leather or wooden for that matter- and I’ll-“

“Leroy!” Ducky shouted.

“It’s _Jethro!”_ Gibbs rounded on him, “I’m _Jethro_ to you. I’ve _always_ been Jethro to you, just like I’ve always been _Boss_ to Tony! Where the _hell_ is Kate with my coffee and why isn’t McGee done running those damn programs yet?!”

“I’ll just go ask him,” Tony stammered, attempting to escape out the doors that Gibbs still had him pinned to. Gibbs gripped his hand where it was attempting to twist the knob.

“I’m a very jealous man, Tony, so I’ll keep my hands off of you because as far as I’m aware, you’re the _other_ Gibbs’ boy. Frankly, all I want is to get home, but I will give you this _one_ warning.”

“Y-yeah, Boss?” Tony squeaked.

“I don’t care what hinky laws and rules your world has. I don’t care if you and Gibbs are both straight. I don’t care if gay is weird here. This is the bottom line. You are _his_ boy, so as long as I’m here you will remain as untouched as a crime scene without an ME. Do I make myself clear, Tony DiNozzo?”

“Yes, Boss. Crystal. The clear kind. Nobody touches the DiNozzo goods until Vanilla Gibbs is back in the saddle… and not the kind with riding crops. Not that I’m afraid of riding crops. I like them. On horses. When used on horses. The animal kind, not the people dressed as horses kind. For the record I’ve never dressed as a pony and-”

“Shut up, Tony,” Gibbs ordered.

“Shutting up, Boss.”

“I think I’ve figured out the difference,” Gibbs sighed as he turned around to stare carefully at Abby, finally giving Tony some space to breathe, “My Abby liked girls.”

“So does this one,” Abby whispered with a wink.

“And boys?” Gibbs asked.

“Yep.”

“Ah,” Gibbs nodded, “My Abby was only into girls. Brought home the prettiest red head you ever met. She’s gonna make director some day, you mark my words.”

“Your Abby?” Abby asked happily.

“No, Jenny. The red head. _My_ Abby is staying right where I put her like a good girl.”

“I thought your Abby was a Dom?” Ducky asked, “When I referred to you as ‘my boy’ you were quite livid.”

“She’s still my good girl,” Gibbs scoffed, “She lets me get away with it because we’ve got a sort of father-daughter…”

Gibbs paused, sadness flickering across his face, “You know I almost feel bad for your Gibbs. Kelly’s dead. He doesn’t have Tony. What a cold and empty world you all live in.”

“He has me,” Tony spat out sharply, “I mean, he doesn’t _have_ me, but…”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed, “He doesn’t _have_ anyone.”

McGee chose that moment to hurry into the rooms, “I got it, Boss. The calculations on how you got here. I had to delve into some pretty sketchy theories but-“

“Short version, McGee,” Gibbs ordered.

“I can send you back, but only if the other Gibbs tries to send _you_ back at the same time.”

Gibbs stilled, “Why would he do that? He has everything he could ever want over there.”

“I… don’t know,” McGee tried, “Because it’s the right thing to do?”

“Is he very moral, your Gibbs?”

“Oh, very,” Ducky replied at once, “He is driven by vengeance over the wrongful death of his wife and daughter. He might not always do what is _legally_ right, but he always does what is _morally_ right.”

“He’s also straight and your Tony is going to be panting after him the way _our_ Tony pants after girls,” Kate pointed out as she walked in with his coffee, “Just how you like it, Boss.”

Gibbs took a sip, leaned over the sharps disposal, spat it out, and dropped the cup in after it all while giving Kate an angry glare.

“Wrong.”

“I did it exactly the way you asked me to!” Kate snapped.

“Don’t yell at the Gibbs,” Abby gaped at her.

“He’s not the _real_ Gibbs,” Kate argued.

“Kinky Gibbs has powers Vanilla Gibbs could only imagine,” Tony whispered, “Trust me.”

“Hey Tony?” Abby giggled, “I can still see your boner. Might want to tuck it better.”

“Or, you know,” Gibbs smiled at him, “Don’t.”

“Right, Boss. Not tucking, Boss. Oh, I am so screwed,” Tony stared at Gibbs in horror.

“Not yet,” Gibbs smiled.

“I wonder if our two worlds could be merged?” Abby crowed, “Or if by these two being switched they’ll like, start to slowly become each other?”

Gibbs frowned, “What would happen to _my_ Kelly?”

“Don’t worry, Boss,” McGee reassured, “That’s not happening. Tony’s just confused by your sudden magnetism.”

“Not funny, McGee,” Tony snapped.

“What?” McGee asked, “It’s okay, Tony. I am, too. He’s very, you know… magnetic… like this.”

Gibbs looked amused at the McGee’s words but Tony stared at him, lips angrily pressed together, until the shy man backed down and muttered an excuse to flee the room. Gibbs strode after him.

“I’m going to get McGee to work on some other ideas. Tony, get me more coffee. And make sure it’s right this time.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony replied, “Oh, I am _so_ screwed.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had eaten while sitting at the table but they’d shared a plate, something that Gibbs had grumbled about while Tony sucked on his fingers with each bite.

“How the hell do you eat soup?” Gibbs grumbled.

“Depends,” Tony smiled, “Sometimes he has me feed myself. Sometimes he has me kneel by his side and spoons it into my mouth with his hand tightly clenching my chin.”

“I sure hope he taught _Kelly_ how to feed herself,” Gibbs grumbled.

“Of course,” Tony laughed, “Kelly’s a capable woman. This submissive thing’s really got you thrown for a loop, hasn’t it?”

“Trying to figure out how you claim Kinky Gibbs slugged you and it was a problem when there’s a room upstairs filled with whips and chains,” Gibbs grunted.

Tony frowned, his interest in flirting waning, much to Gibbs’ relief, “There’s a world of difference between a kinky spanking and you clocking me because I took your bourbon out of your hand. Don’t you guys have sparring over in Vanilla Land?”

“Sure,” Gibbs shrugged.

“Well, it’s the same thing,” Tony replied, “Before we became a couple I’d go to clubs to get my freak on. No sex in the clubs allowed, I’d have to take them home or vice versa for that, but they’d tie me up to a cross and paddle me until I could relax.”

“Relax?” Gibbs scoffed.

“You never go for a long run and then feel that huge sense of accomplishment after? Like you owned the world, Balboa style?”

“Sure,” Gibbs nodded.

“Same thing,” Tony replied, “I walk away knowing I pushed myself to the limit, and they walk away feeling the ache in their arms from exerting all that hot, steamy power over me.”

Tony wriggled in his chair, his eyes flashing with lust, while Gibbs swallowed his chicken as if the stuff had gone dry between plate and mouth. He took a liberal swallow of water and grumbled again about not getting a beer for dinner.

“I’ll make it up to you after,” Tony purred, running his hand through the hair on Gibbs’ arm.

“Aren’t you a married man?” Gibbs growled.

“To other you, yeah,” Tony grinned.

“So isn’t that _cheating_ ,” Gibbs pointed out.

“I dunno,” Tony smirked, “You’ve got different blood types, but I figure you have the same sperm.”

“I’m pretty sure other me would be the jealous sort.”

Tony shrugged, “I’ve never given him a reason to try. I was his from the day we met.”

“Takes what he wants, does he.”

“No way,” Tony laughed, “I had to beg and plead. Literally.”

“That’s a bit pathetic,” Gibbs grumbled, heading to the sink with his plates.

“Uh-uh,” Tony cut him off, “I do that. It’s an old-school relationship, but my Boss is an old-school kinda guy.”

Gibbs flushed as his cock twitched. He’d always had a thing for Shannon doing the dishes in a frilly apron. He’d been ashamed of it because she was a strong woman and didn’t need some man telling him she should be in the kitchen, but here was Tony slipping a blue lacy apron on over his painted-on-tight jeans and t-shirt. He stood there in the doorway, telling himself to leave but unable to walk away from the sight before him. Seeming to know that without even looking over his shoulder, Tony reached back with a pair of wet hands and wiped them over his ass as if he were caressing his flesh instead of drying his hands. He left a pair of exaggerated prints on his arsecheeks and Gibbs swallowed hard and forced himself to leave the room.

Gibbs was frantically trying to figure out how to avoid going to bed with a clearly horny and submissive Tony. He kept deflecting the discussion onto Kelly, hoping that it would keep the randy man at bay. It was working so far.

“I can’t help but notice that you don’t make eye contact with Ducky,” Gibbs stated as Tony dropped to his knees by his side after finishing the dishes, “Does Kelly do that?”

Tony’s hands had been headed to places unknown with a greedy glint in his eyes, but at Gibbs’ words they pulled back, “If she wants to. Society has certain expectations for subs, but lots of subs refuse to follow that. They get called names, but it’s not like it’s a law or something.”

“Yeah, but is she _happy_?” Gibbs asked worriedly, “Who decided she was a sub, anyway?”

“Not you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tony laughed, “Like all kids she started out neutral. She imitated us both for years, sometimes barking like you and sometimes fluttering her eyelids like me. We thought she would be a Dom after she beat the stuffing out of a punk at school who was trying to Dominate her. The school put it up to a Dominance Battle so she didn’t get in trouble, but they told us to get her trained. You said you’d have me train her instead of having a strange submissive, but she and I spent the entire time screaming at each other. Then you walked in, ordered me to kneel on the top of your lungs, and Kelly went down too. She started crying and you were all about comforting her, snuggling your little girl despite the fact she was a budding teenager. She curled up in your lap like a kitten and told you she was sorry for disappointing you. I got all choked up when you told her she’d have to try a hell of a lot harder to disappoint you than being a submissive. You’d known the whole time. I hadn’t, of course. The Gibbs Gut wins again. You’d just been waiting for her to admit it. She thought she had to make you proud by being a Dominant, but you didn’t give two fucks. She went to school the next day with her eyes down and her hands clasped behind her back and came home with a _literal_ line of suitors. They actually stood outside our door for an hour until you came home from work and sent them all packing. Refused to give a single one permission to date your little girl.”

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs grunted.

“Oh, they came back.”

“How’d Kinky Gibbs handle it?” Gibbs grinned eagerly, liking the sound of all of this. The ‘rules’, even if they were flexible, were the sort of thing that appealed to his marine side.

“Oh, you’ll love this,” Tony snickered, “You called up her homeroom teacher and flirted with her. Told her about your job and that you were worried about all the violence in classrooms today- er… did your world have school shootings?”

“More the fuckin’ pity, yeah,” Gibbs frowned.

“No place is perfect, I guess. Anyway, you told her you wanted to do a demonstration on gun safety and how to prevent rage shootings. The teacher agreed, but when you showed up for it she’d told the pricipal and you ended up in front of the whole damn school.”

Gibbs laughed and Tony nodded eagerly, shifting on his kneeling mat as he got into the story.

“You should have seen you,” Tony chuckled, “You stood up there surrounded by weapons with me kneeling on the floor at your side. You showed them different ways that guns could be concealed and how to detect them, then you talked about how bullying could cause a Dom to lash out or a sub to become paranoid about their safety to the point they’d go on the offensive to protect themselves. You spoke about the importance of respecting boundaries and treating others the way they wanted to be treated. Then you called Kelly up.”

“Uh oh,” Gibbs laughed.

“Yeah, you made it seem incredibly casual. Just said you needed help putting everything away because your speech had run over. You called her up, mentioned she was your daughter and that she knew all about gun safety, made a pretty speech about how untrained kids shouldn’t handle guns, and told her to break the guns down and give them a quick clean for travel. She walked up and you stood there watching your watch, grinning, and timing her. She broke down the guns, cleaned them, and put them all away with the kind of speed and precision a marine sergeant would admire. Then you grunted out a ‘hoo-rah’, she repeated it, and stepped down off the stage at a subtle gesture. Not only did only the bravest and most respectful show up to date her after that, but no one mentioned training her _ever_ again.”

Gibbs grinned and leaned back in the sofa, “Well, damn.”

“That’s our girl.”

“What about this Ari fellow?”

“He’s on the level,” Tony replied, settling down to sit on the floor and resting his head on Gibbs’ thigh. He stared up at him prettily and Gibbs did his damndest to picture anything that would remind his cock this wasn’t someone to fuck, “I did the background check myself and McGee repeated it… which you think I don’t know, but I’m okay with even though I’d act all offended if you ever found out I knew.”

Gibbs chuckled, “So the usual, then.”

“Basically,” Tony chuckled, then ran his hand up the inside of Gibbs’ thigh.

“You always so damn frisky, DiNozzo?” Gibbs snapped, pushing his hand away quickly.

“You always opposed to getting your dick sucked, Boss?” Tony countered with a flirtatious wink.

“For someone who acts horny you sure are focused on pleasing the other person!” Gibbs countered.

“For someone about to get pleased you sure are worried about my satisfaction,” Tony winked, “Don’t be. I’ve got an oral fixation a mile wide. You ‘Vanilla’ people know what that’s like, don’t you? The thrill of having something to rub your tongue over? The way someone tastes different on one body part than another? The way sucking just calms and soothes you while tightening up your loins?”

“Loins?” Gibbs countered, his brain flailing as he fought off Tony’s octopus hands.

“You prefer maybe groin? Cock? Bollocks? Dick?”

“Those aren’t even the same thing,” Gibbs struggled to his feet, put a foot on Tony’s shoulder and shoved. He toppled to the floor and stared up at Gibbs with lips parted in obvious desire. His eyes were glazed and as Gibbs stood there staring down at him in shock he shifted his legs and spread them invitingly.

“Dripping wet, honey-scented asshole?” Tony offered, “I’ve got my plug in this time.”

“Do I even want to know why it smells like honey?” Gibbs stammered.

“Your favourite lube,” Tony winked, “It _tastes_ like honey, too.”

“That’s alarming,” Gibbs replied, “You know, for a submissive you sure are forceful when you want something?”

“I’m not being forceful,” Tony laughed, “I’m trying to get you to chase me! You know, the primal urge you feel deep down in the good ole Gibbs gut when a perp starts to run?”

Gibbs’ gut clenched, “Yeah, I guess, but I don’t usually feel that for innocent people.”

“I’m far from innocent,” Tony winked.

“Yeah right,” Gibbs scoffed, “Tell me something, Tony, you ever been made love to?”

“I’ve been with ‘you’ for nearly twelve years. You tell me?”

“Questions stands,” Gibbs replied.

“Sure,” Tony replied, “We’ve got a playroom _and_ a bedroom dedicated to it.”

“Not what I mean,” Gibbs shook his head ruefully, “You ever been laid out, kissed gently from top to bottom, felt the weight of your lover held tenderly over your body, then taken so slowly that you didn’t feel an ounce of burn?”

Tony’s face slowly morphed from teasing to disgusted as Gibbs spoke, “What? No. What? Why? How? Is that? No! Why the hell would I want that? It sounds disgustingly boring! Do I _look_ like I have insomnia to you?”

Gibbs smiled in amusement, “I hope you like that couch, then. Night, Dinozzo.”

XXX

Gibbs came down the next morning to find Tony dressed and ready for work, the breakfast made and the coffee brewing. Gibbs settled in his chair and picked up his fork, waiting for Tony to serve him as he had the last time. A pancake was tossed from where Tony stood by the stove to Gibbs’ plate like a Frisbee. Gibbs blinked in confusion, but picked up the syrup without complaint. Tony tossed another one a few minutes later and then started on his own pancakes. Gibbs poured himself some coffee and finished his pancakes. Tony sat down at the table and began to eat.

“You’ve toned it down Tone,” Gibbs smiled.

“I’m not attracted to you,” Tony sighed, “It’s a bit… disappointing, to be honest. I mean, I have a chance at having my first time with the man I love _all over again_. How kinky is that? Yet here you are, boring as a glass of milk.”

“I take it Kinky Gibbs is a wildcat in bed, huh?”

“More like a Jack Russle Terrier, but yeah,” Tony replied.

“Good for you,” Gibbs replied.

“It doesn’t even bother you, does it?” Tony asked, throwing his fork down with a clatter, “I’m sitting here rejecting you and you don’t care.”

“I’m into women, Tony. It’s nothing personal I just don’t do men.”

“Yeah you do,” Tony scoffed, “You were aching for me yesterday.”

“Not denying that. If you want me to try you out you’re going to have to do it on my terms, and that means vanilla sex. I’m stretching my neck out as it is.”

Tony shook his head in clear disappointment, “That’s just… such a turn off.”

“Okay,” Gibbs laughed, “How did _your_ Gibbs court you?”

“He didn’t,” Tony replied, “I courted him.”

“Again, doesn’t sound very submissive to me.”

“Again, you know nothing of being a sub. I got him to chase me, and I did it by being so attractive that he couldn’t resist me even having been in mourning it wasn't long before he couldn’t stop himself from dragging me to his bed.”

“The more you talk about this the less I like Kinky Gibbs,” Gibbs growled.

“You just _don’t_ understand,” Tony snarled, “Do you know what I did?”

“Nope.”

“First off, I made sure it was what he wanted.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Despite the ropes and chains we’re _very_ into consent here. He pulled me out of my job with Baltimore PD the _second_ he got back from his best friend's funeral. He made me his second. He was angry with me for not saving Shannon, but he was grateful to me for saving Kelly. He was torn, but I could see he wanted me from the door.”

Tony stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink, taking their plates and silverware with him. He tossed on his apron, tied it, and immersed his arms in soapy water as if it were a force to be battled.

“Go on,” Gibbs replied, honestly curious.

“I wanted him from the door. He was powerful, had eyes like gems, and had this… allure. I couldn’t wait for him to finish mourning, I knew a Dom like that would fall hard if he didn’t have a sub to take out his feelings on. He was so internalized it would have destroyed him. I was right. He started drinking before I could get him to let me in, and if I hadn’t been there to remind him he had a daughter to live for he’d have never come back up for air.”

“So you seduced a broken man mourning his friend and thought that would _help_ him deal?”

“It did,” Tony growled, “I stopped him drinking his life away. Pity _your_ Tony couldn’t do the same for you.”

“I didn’t have Kelly to live for,” Gibbs replied.

Tony slammed a dish down into the strainer hard enough to break it and swore angrily, turning sharply to get the trash can. Gibbs was there before he was, picking up the larger pieces and helping him clean up the mess.

“Continue,” Gibbs prompted softly.

“He… He was so damn angry,” Tony replied, his voice raw, “I could see him destroying his life and I couldn’t let someone so wonderful just… end himself. Kelly would have ended up hating him. He’d have died by fifty with cirrhosis of the liver.

“I started watching him. I memorized everything he touched and liked. I showed up at his doorstep one morning, kneeling on his scratchy door mat, with a cup of coffee prepared _exactly_ the way he liked it and a bagel with cream cheese.”

“That’d have done it,” Gibbs snorted.

“It didn’t,” Tony replied, “He took the coffee and bagel and slammed the door in my face.”

“So you showed up the next day,” Gibbs smiled.

“And the next. And the next,” Tony replied, “Then he filed a sexual harassment claim against me at work. Seemed to think it was pretty funny. His boss wanted to fire me, but he told him he just wanted me to know my place.”

“You didn’t learn, did you?”

“Yeah,” Tony grinned, “I did. I showed up the next morning, same time, same order, to find he’d bought a new doormat. This one was nice and soft and thick. He left me kneeling there for an hour. I was _rock hard_ by the time he called my cell to tell me he’d gone out the back and taken a cab so I wouldn’t notice. I told him I wasn’t going _anywhere_.”

“He liked that,” Gibbs replied softly, unconsciously moving closer.

“He loved it,” Tony breathed against his lips, his breath sweet from the syrup, “He came home and found me still kneeling there, leaned over me to unlock the door, and then dragged me in by my ear. He propelled me up the steps with my arm twisted behind my back and threw me down onto his bed.”

Gibbs swallowed hard and Tony leaned in, breathing in his scent from Gibbs’ neck. They were flush against each other now, not touching with hands, but with their bodies so close they could feel every line of each other’s bodies.

“He ripped off my clothes,” Tony whispered, his voice trembling, “Then he put this cock ring on me. He said if I was so set on giving him pleasure than I could do without. I lay there and sobbed the whole time, _begging_ him to take the ring off, while he fucked me fast and hard.”

“Didn’t he care?” Gibbs asked softly.

“Oh, he cared,” Tony purred, “He also knew I didn’t mean a word of it. See, that’s the thing with us kinky people. We know the difference between ‘no’ and ‘red’.”

“Red?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah, see ‘red’ is the universal safeword. I have my own, of course. It’s softball.”

“Of course it is,” Gibbs laughed, pulling away and turning from him, “You liked what he did?”

Gibbs poured himself a glass of juice, his hand shaking slightly. _Withdrawal’s starting_.

“I loved it,” Tony replied forcefully, “He filed another complaint against me the next day, but when I came out of the office after having my ass literally _beaten_ by the director he had a damn kneeling pad for me by his desk.”

“Kind of sending you mixed signals there, wasn’t he?”

“I thought it was pretty clear,” Tony replied, “He wanted me, but only on _his_ terms. I walked over, knelt by his desk, and he ran his hand down the back of my neck. I was still pent up from the day before and I literally _couldn’t_ hold back the moan in my throat. I was shaking by the time he let me up to go to a crime scene. By the time he took me home that night I was practically whimpering nonstop. He took me to his bed again, but this time he left the cock ring off. He put me over his knee and spanked me until I came across his knees like a trainee. By the time the sun rose I’d forgotten his name, my name, everyone’s name. I knew one word, and one word only.”

“Boss,” Gibbs said softly. Tony turned away from where he’d been wiping down the table, his tight ass on display in his fine suit pants, and faced Gibbs with a lonely glint in his eye.

“Exactly,” Tony replied, his expression morphing to an angry glare, “And here’s _you_. You’re just… _soft_.”

Gibbs snorted, “Nothing soft about me.”

“You want to make love to me _gently_ ,” Tony grimaced, “That’s just _sad_. What a waste of a submissive!”

“If you say so,” Gibbs shrugged, “Me, I happen to prefer it.”

Tony shook his head and started to walk past him, but Gibbs caught sight of his erection from the story he’d told and stopped him with a hand on his chest. Tony looked up at him, hope and longing in his eyes.

“Do you ever look at anyone else like that?” Gibbs asked softly.

“No,” Tony replied, “I’ve _never_ looked at anyone like this. My eyes are only for my Boss.”

“I’m not the ‘Boss’ you screamed for eleven years ago, Tony,” Gibbs told him softly, “But I’d be honoured to relieve your burgeoning arousal if you’d let me.”

Tony scoffed, “With those soft words? I doubt you could.”

“After work tonight. We’ll see if I can’t make you cry in a different way.”

“I look forward to it,” Tony replied with a growl to his voice. Then he brushed past and out to their car with Gibbs walking behind him, deep in his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

“Gods damn it, Tony!” Gibbs shouted as Tony fumbled the second cup of coffee he’d brought Gibbs, spilling it across his lap.

“Sorry, Boss,” Tony replied, swearing under his breath.

Gibbs watched Tony flee to the bathroom and followed after him, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down so he wouldn’t beat the little shit. He’d been messing up all day; first because he was goofing off, then he’d blundered an interrogation, and now he had spilled _two_ of Gibbs’ coffees on himself.

“Worst fucking day,” Tony was growling as he stood in front of the mirror and patted his crotch down.

“You burn anything essential?” Gibbs grunted.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” Tony snapped.

“You need to see Ducky?”

“No,” Tony growled, “I’m just realizing now that pain is _definitely_ not my thing.”

“My Tony isn’t into CBT either,” Gibbs replied, “Look, I know what you need but your Gibbs clearly doesn’t do for you what I would.”

“Ah, no,” Tony replied sharply.

“You know you always get distracted when you’re needy,” Gibbs replied.

“What happened to me being someone else’s?” Tony taunted.

“I said I wouldn’t fuck you, didn’t say I wouldn’t take you over my knee if you need it. I’m not the sort of man who leaves a sub in need.”

“I’m not a sub,” Tony replied, tossing the stained paper towels into the trash, “And I flirt with _everyone_ , so don’t take it so personally next time.”

Tony gave him a friendly slap on the arm as he passed Gibbs, but the man shook his head in disgust.

“Get it together or I’ll turn my offer into a threat, got it DiNozzo?”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony replied, walking out the door without looking back.

XXX

The raid was meant to be quick in and out. Tony was lead since he’d argued that Gibbs didn’t know the protocol in their reality. Gibbs covered their rear, watching them as if they were his own subs. They got in and Tony was in the midst of cuffing their perp- a marine sergeant with a bad attitude- when he fumbled the cuffs. _Fumbled the cuffs!_ The bastard took advantage of the fact nearly all of them had their guns away, elbowed him in the face, and bolted for the window. Gibbs shouted at him to stop and he calmed like a tired kitten when he saw that Gibbs was still holding his gun.

“Bunch of fucking Boots!” Gibbs shouted, “Probies! You don’t put your damn guns down till the bastard’s secure!”

“Yes, Boss,” Came the chorus.

“Yes, Boss, my grey haired ass!” Gibbs shouted, “I’ve seen enough screw ups today to have _all_ of you in for discipline!”

“Tony was-“ Kate started.

“DiNozzo should have had _you_ on his six!” Gibbs shouted at her, “You let me handle the rest of his fuck-up! My eyesight’s not that bad!”

They finished booking him, put him in a holding cell, and returned to their desks to start the paperwork while Gibbs let him cool his heels. Of course, Gibbs wasn’t only stalling the sergeant.

“DiNozzo! My office! Now!” Gibbs snarled.

“Uhm, about today…” Tony replied carefully, standing up and following Gibbs into the elevator.

Gibbs hit the button down to the morgue and once the doors shut he slammed his hand down on the emergency stop.

“Gibbs,” Tony started, “You need to-“

Gibbs slammed his foot down on the handrail, grabbed Tony by the shirt collar, and dragged him over his leg.

“No, wait!” Tony shouted, “Red!”

“You don’t get safewords on punishments unless your life is in danger. Is it?”

“No, but-“

Gibbs switched hands, pressing down on the back of Tony’s hand to keep him in position. He reached under his belly with one hand, undid his trousers, and pushed them down along with his boxers. Then he brought his hand down on Tony’s bare backside with a sharp swat.

“Ow!” Tony gasped, “You don’t understand I- Ow!”

“You gonna start counting anytime soon?”

“Two?”

“Nope. One. Try again,” Gibbs snapped, then brought his hand down firmly over his flesh once again.

“One!” Tony choked out.

Tony had never been spanked before. He’d been beaten, he’d had a playful swat by a lover on occasion, but not _this_. Gibbs’ hand was as hard as steel and each time it came down over Tony’s ass a jolt shot up his spine and back down again. That wasn’t surprising, but the location that the jolt stopped and fizzled out in wasdeep inside his groin area behind his bollocks. He was being jarred forward, his cock bobbing as blood surged into it with each strike.

“F-four,” Tony gasped, starting to shake.

“F-five, oh gods, Gibbs.”

“Sex. I mean six. I mean, oh _fuck!”_ Tony gasped. Gibbs had been alternating each cheek, but when Tony misplaced the number with a different word he took his hand back to the same spot.

“Six?” Tony guessed, his voice a whole octave higher.

“Yup,” Gibbs replied, then smacked the other cheek.

“Seven,” Tony groaned.

“You enjoying this DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, and Tony made the most embarrassing keening sound as he ran his hand over the globes of his ass.

“No?” Tony panted.

“I think you are,” Gibbs sighed, “I should have known. My Tony is a sucker for a spanking, but I just assumed you wouldn’t be since you kept insisting you didn’t like pain, and all of you keep going on about kinky not being normal here.”

Tony squirmed across his knee and Gibbs let him up with a frown. Tony stood there with his hands awkwardly over his hardened cock.

“Now what, Boss?” Tony asked, his voice trapped between embarrassed and hopeful.

“Now we do what I already mentioned _my_ Tony didn’t like.”

“W-what?”

“CBT.”

“The fuck is CBT?”

Gibbs’ smile was anything but reassuring. Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of clothespins.

“What the hell are those for?” Tony asked, his voice cracking.

“Are you snipped?”

“What?”

“Are you _circumcised_?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Damn. Have to be the balls then. See, that’s why we don’t circumcise our boys.”

“Wait. No. No way. Nononononononono.”

Gibbs pushed Tony against the wall with one hand against his chest and then dropped to his knees. That brought Tony up short and he began to pant again as Gibbs pulled his hands away from his groin.

“Take your licks, Tony,” Gibbs told him softly, “Trust me to make sure you survive it. I’m not going to break you, just get your head back in the game. This is going to focus you.”

Gibbs reached out and rolled Tony’s bollocks in the palm of his hand over and again while Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He moaned and rolled his hips forward, eager to feel some friction on his cock, but Gibbs easily avoided it. Instead he brought up one of the clips and… attached it to the loose flesh at the bottom of Tony’s balls.

“Fuck!” Tony gasped, but a second later the initial pain was gone, “Oh, okay, that’s not so bad.”

Gibbs smirked and added several more clips in quick succession until he had four dangling from Tony’s balls. Tony stared down at his bollocks where they seemed to have grown a Disney Hercules Zues-esque beard. He was still hard and that confused him more than the clothespins.

“Okay. Okay,” Tony stammered, “Okay, now what?”

“Now you pull your trousers back up and take a walk.”

“What?”

Gibbs hit the button and the elevator began to move again as Tony frantically pulled up his trousers, wincing and hissing until he finally had them up. The elevator door opened for the morgue and the maintenance man gave him an angry glare. Gibbs grinned and slipped him a few dollars to ease his way while Tony waddled out behind him as if he’d been riding in the saddle for too long.

“Oh gods, I think one of them just… _fuck!”_ Tony screamed suddenly, dropping down to one knee on the floor.

“He okay?” The custodian asked.

“He’s fine,” Gibbs laughed, “He’s just feeling a bit… pinned down.”

Tony whimpered and Gibbs grabbed his upper arm, helped him to his feet, and dragged him into the morgue. Then he carefully eased Tony’s pants back down. Ducky walked in and gaped in alarm.

“Anthony? Are you injured?”

“In more ways than one, Ducky,” Tony panted.

Ducky hurried over just as Gibbs told him he’d handle the situation, but the medic saw what he’d seen and gaped in horror.

“How on _earth_ did that happen?”

“Ask _him_ ,” Tony pointed at Gibbs.

“You did this?” Ducky asked, his face flushing in rage, “Leroy, tell me you did _not_ do this to Anthony!”

“He needed a lesson,” Gibbs stated.

“This is illegal here!” Ducky fumed, “You’ve no right to touch your subordinates in such a way!”

“He’s fine,” Gibbs scoffed.

“Ducky,” Tony squeaked, “I appreciate the moral support, but I just _really_ need him to finish what he started.”

“Back off, Ducky,” Gibbs growled, “I need to focus.”

“The man needs to focus Ducky!” Tony gasped.

“One of them popped off while you were waddling in here like the bird our friend here is named after. Hurt like a bitch, didn’t it?” Gibbs chuckled.

Tony nodded miserably.

Ducky stormed off with an announcement that he couldn’t stay to watch and that he’d examine Tony afterwards. Gibbs took a steadying breath once Ducky had left and gave Tony a soft smile.

“Sit-Rep,” Gibbs grunted.

“Pain’s going down. Feeling tense. Kind of terrified, Boss.”

“Okay. Aside from terrified, how’s your head?”

“Um…” Tony asked.

“You feeling fuzzy? Floaty? Blank?”

“Sort of… blank,” Tony replied, “I’m… I guess… empty.  You’re going to make a joke about my head being empty now, aren’t you?”

“No,” Gibbs replied with a slight shake of his head, “Gonna take these off one at a time. It’s worse that way, but I didn’t have all I needed to do a proper line. Deep breath in-“

Tony took a breath in and let it out in a sharp scream as one of the clips was removed. The blood went rushing back into the clipped off area and pain radiated up his ballsack and into his spine, leaving his eyes watering and his limbs trembling.

“In again,” Gibbs stated.

“Fuck!” Tony choked out, panting a bit, “Okay. Okay. I’m going fuzz-fuzz-fuzzy now.”

Tony’s head was floating high up above his body, his eyes felt heavy, his limbs didn’t seem to be attached anymore, and something between arousal and fear was coursing through him.

“Good,” Gibbs stated, “Keep breathing. You nauseous?”

“No. Feels… good. Like pot.”

Gibbs snorted, “Deep breath in.”

“Oh shit,” Tony gasped as the next shock of pain went through him, “Am I still hard?”

“A bit,” Gibbs replied.

The remainder came off with Tony gasping and shaking a bit. His head wobbled on his neck as if it had elongated at some point. Now he was relaxed in a completely different way. Gibbs put his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and rubbed it gently while slowly massaging Tony’s bollocks.

“Talk to me, Tone. Sit-Rep.”

“M’kay,” Tony slurred.

“You focused?”

“I’m flying high like a bird in the sky,” Tony replied.

“You need to come?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony agreed easily.

Tony groaned as Gibbs put his hand around his cock, stroking it the rest of the way to hardness and continuing to stimulate him.

“Gibbs,” Tony gasped, “This is so weird.”

“A bit, yeah,” Gibbs laughed, “My Tony doesn’t react like you do.”

“M’gonna blow so fucking hard,” Tony wheezed, head falling back.

Gibbs grabbed onto the back of his head again to stop him tipping. The hand on his cock flew and Tony shook as the pressure built and his bruised bollocks drew up and up. The pain returned, but so did the tightening coil of an impending orgasm. He whimpered, moaned, and then shook violently as his cock pulsed out his release. Pleasure spiked through him and he groaned in relief, even as his vision blurred. He wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious, but he came to with his head resting on Gibbs’ shoulder and Ducky quacking in the background.

“I’m fine, Ducky,” Tony whispered.

“See? He says he’s fine.”

“This has HR disaster written all over it,” Ducky complained, “I absolutely _will_ go to the director if you do something like this again! Anthony, look at me. I want to make sure you’re well enough to walk.”  

“I’m good as gravy,” Tony sighed happily, “Best damn orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Your welcome,” Gibbs chuckled.

“This is not funny!” Ducky raged, “He lost consciousness!”

“You lot must have _really_ boring sex,” Gibbs sighed shaking his head.

“That’s what I’ve been _saying_ ,” Tony whined.

“Unbelievable,” Ducky sighed, shaking his head in disgust, “Follow the light, my boy.”

Gibbs growled, and then cleared his throat to cover it.

“Something the matter, Leroy?”

“Why do you call me that? It’s _Jethro._ I’m positive you always called me Jethro, even here.”

“I did,” Ducky replied, “I called _my_ Jethro, Jethro. I call you Leroy. Now were you growling over the ‘my boy’ thing again?”

“It’s a very personal term where I’m from,” Gibbs replied with narrowed eyes, “I don’t like you using it on Tony.”

“Nor on yourself,” Ducky replied, “You’ve made that clear.”

“Gibbs,” Tony stammered, starting to come back to himself, “What the hell just happened?”

“You were in subspace,” Gibbs replied, “It’s how I keep you from being a drooling Neanderthal in my reality.”

“Does it work?” Ducky asked in surprised curiousity.

“Like a charm,” Gibbs replied, “Tony needs a fix every now and again to keep him level. I prefer to do it the fun way, but sometimes he needs it the hard way.”

“That was the hard way?” Tony asked.

“Yep,” Gibbs replied.

“What’s the _fun_ way?” Tony asked, eyes widening in wonder.

“The one that involves _me_ having a mind-blowing orgasm, too,” Gibbs scoffed, “Which won’t be happening. You’re _his_. I’m only keeping you in good condition till he gets back.”

“You’re telling me,” Tony replied softly, “That there’s _more_ than what you just did?”

“Are you kidding?” Gibbs scoffed, “That wasn’t even the _fun_ part.”

Gibbs turned and walked away, calling over his shoulder, “Get your shit together, Dinozzo. I want you upstairs and ready to actually pull your weight in twenty.“

“Ducky,” Tony stared at the older man with wide eyes, “He’s either broken me or fixed me, and I can’t figure out which it is.”

“Neither can I,” Ducky sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs walked through the bullpen, growling here and there at his co-workers. They all moved around him differently and it was disturbing to him. Kate had this strange way of dropping her eyes when she talked to Gibbs but staring Tony down. Tony wouldn’t look higher than her nose. He met McGee’s eyes, possibly because the nervous young man was a sub? Then there was the mat. Tony had his own desk, but he also had a mat next to Gibbs’ desk where he could kneel and work on a small platform that slid out of the side of the desk near the floor. Gibbs tripped over the mat twice before Tony took pity on him and started kneeling on it so he would learn to go around it. The entire office was staring at him as if he had grown a third head.

Then he heard the noise.

It sounded like himself, or perhaps an echo of himself, bouncing around the office. He lifted up his head and glanced around.

_Let’s go people! We’ve got this one in the bag!_

“Did you hear that?” Gibbs asked, slowly rising to his feet and glancing around the office. A shimmer passed by him, and for just a moment he saw himself striding across the bullpen, his shoulder’s square and his eyes hard, “Did you _see_ that?!”

“Uh, hear and see what, Boss?” Tony asked.

The image faded and Gibbs sat back down, frowning, “I need more coffee.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony replied, standing quickly and hurrying away. Gibbs had no doubt he was going to consult with Ducky. They’d been whispering and giving him side-eyes all day. Everyone had noticed that the ME was spending an unusual amount of time up in their offices but no one had said anything. Yet.

The day continued with them bagging a suspect in a rather easy raid- a marine sergeant with a bad attitude and a drug den- when DiNozzo fumbled the cuffs. _Fumbled the cuffs!_ Luckily he and Kate still had a bead on the bastard so even though he got an elbow in on DiNozzo the younger man just swore angrily and finished cuffing the man.

Tony’s nose was bleeding profusely but he seemed inclined to ignore it. That was until they got downstairs to their vehicle with their man and got into the car. Then Tony groaned and put his hand over his forehead in clear pain.

“You hurt or just whining?” Gibbs asked.

“Whining,” DiNozzo replied honestly.

“Good work in there, Kate,” Gibbs grunted.

“Um… thanks,” She replied, her voice less than thrilled.

“Something wrong?” Gibbs asked.

“You usually pet my hair to reward me,” She replied softly.

“Let me explain something to you,” Gibbs snarled, “I’m not _him_. I’m not going to _try_ to be him. I’m Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second B for bastard, not this little shit who deals out spankings when he should be tender and gets all touchy-feely when he ought to be whipping you into shape! You want someone to pet you I suggest you start doing it yourself!”

“You also take care of Tony,” She stated quietly.

Gibbs fished around in his pocket, pulled out a napkin from their lunch, and shoved it into Tony’s hand for his bleeding nose. He pinched his nose and put his head back.

“Happy?” Gibbs snarled.

“Not really,” Kate replied, eyes forward, “Let’s just focus on the case and-“

“I _was_ focusing on the case!” Gibbs snapped, “Until you lot-“

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed and he stared out the front window at himself. He was walking purposefully towards the van, mining opening it, and then climbing inside _through_ the closed door. Gibbs shuddered as he felt a chill through his skin.

“The hell?” Gibbs muttered. Kate had been lecturing him about his duties as a Dominant and the needs of submissives, but she stopped when she saw the look on Gibbs’ face. Gibbs pawed at his chest for a moment and then shook his head. The image was gone.

“What is it?” DiNozzo asked, eyes narrowed curiously.

“That’s the second time I’ve seen myself walking around like a ghost,” Gibbs stated with a frown, “And I heard myself a time before that. It’s like an echo, but different.”

“A glitch in the Matrix!” DiNozzo stated in excitement, “We have to call McGee. This might be the key to getting you home and getting my Kinky Gibbs back!”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed, “Let’s go do that.”

Then he started the vehicle and they headed out. Luckily McGee was still there updating their systems when Gibbs and their team arrived. He ordered the man to his ‘office’ and they headed for the elevator together. As he was about to hit the button it started up again, like a reel of his life played out by someone similar.

“Hold on a sec,” Gibbs stated, putting a hand out to stop the door from closing. Kinky Gibbs over in Vanilla-verse was heading for the elevator with a look of rage on his face, a tic barely visible in his eye.

“What is it?” McGee whispered.

“Shut up,” Gibbs replied.

Kinky Gibbs entered so Vanilla Gibbs shoved McGee aside and let the door close.

“I’m seeing shadows from the other world,” Vanilla Gibbs hissed at McGee, hitting the same buttons his image did, “I think other me is about to give someone a talking to.”

“I hope it’s not me,” McGee frowned.

“I think it’s Tony. Shit… he’s spanking him!” Vanilla Gibbs’ eyes widened in shock even as his cock gave a rather frustrating twitch in his trousers.

“Maybe I should get off,” McGee stammered, “Of the elevator. Not get off, off. I mean-“

“Shut up. They’re talking. He’s making him count? Swats?”

“Sounds about right,” McGee replied with a sigh, “He never goes a day without being put over your knee.”

“Not _my_ Tony,” Gibbs snarled, “It’s just _wrong_.”

McGee looked disgusted, but he quickly pushed the expression away.

Gibbs listened a bit longer, frowning, “Apparently Tony likes it. My Tony? Maybe this isn’t my reality we’re seeing? Maybe it’s another one?”

“No,” McGee frowned, “That would be highly unlikely based on the numbers I’ve crunched. These realities don’t touch often. What’s happened is rare. It’s likely that you two being switched has thrown them off balance so we’re seeing what’s happening there on delay.”

“So he’s not aware of us?”

“No.”

“Damn,” Gibbs growled, “Then I can’t tell him what I’m going to do to him for what he’s doing to Tony right now.”

“Just out of professional curiosity,” McGee squeeked, “And in order to ascertain what sort of alterations are being made on each of our worlds… what’s he doing?”

“Attaching something to the poor bastard’s balls.”

McGee let out a strangled sound and Gibbs looked over at him to see him flushed and shifting as he hardened in his trousers.

“Unbelievable,” Gibbs scoffed, “How is that even remotely attractive?”

“How is it _not_?” McGee stammered, “I mean, I know Tony doesn’t like that sort of thing, but Abby did this thing with-“

“Shut up,” Gibbs ordered.

“Shutting up, sir.”

“He’s getting off the elevator. The fuck did he do to Tony?! He can barely walk!” Gibbs snapped.

“Can you see Tony?” McGee worried, “Did something go wrong?”

“No, only myself,” Gibbs growled, walking into the morgue with McGee on his trail, “He’s practically carrying him.”

“Something wrong, Leroy?” Ducky asked.

“Your Jethro just did something to my Tony’s dick!” Gibbs raged angrily.

“Oh? Good for Tony,” Ducky smirked, “How do we know this, by the by?”

“Boss is seeing things,” McGee informed Ducky.

“Good? He just admitted Tony’s terrified!”

“I’m sure he’ll comfort him,” Ducky replied, “Tony can be a bit spastic. A bit of petting will have him purring in no time.”

“I swear if your Gibbs hurt him I’ll…” Vanilla Gibbs paused, frowning a bit, and then blushed furiously, “Oh, well… Tony must not be that bad off.”

“See?” Ducky smiled, “Our Jethro would never hurt Anthony. Well… not without his consent, that is.”

“The fuck is subspace?” Gibbs asked with a frown.

“The best feeling in the world,” McGee stated firmly.

“A release of hormones in the brain similar to what occurs during orgasm or extreme danger,” Ducky replied, “It causes a feeling of euphoria in submissives. Dominants have a similar headspace called Topspace that gives them that power rush you so love when arresting a criminal.”

“You telling me I can get that whenever I want by torturing Tony?” Gibbs asked, attention riveting away from the scene before him.

“Why do I suddenly feel worry for Vanilla Tony when Vanilla Gibbs gets back home?” McGee asked.

XXX

“So if they’re out of sync how can we get an explosion to happen at the same time?” Kate wondered.

They were gathered in the morgue where they had more privacy to discuss their bizarre situation. Ducky was working on an autopsy while they spoke, his assistant dismissed to give them privacy.

“That will actually make it easier,” McGee replied, “Assuming Kinky Gibbs figures out that he needs to trigger an explosion, we just have to time it so ours goes off the same time.”

“He’ll be trying to get back,” Gibbs replied, “There’s no way he won’t. Not with Kelly here.”

DiNozzo frowned in obvious disgust, “Or me. He’s going to be missing _me_.”

“He just jerked Vanilla Tony off in the morgue,” Gibbs snapped irritably, “Combined with your inability to stop trying to crawl in my trousers I’d say you two have some relationship issues to work out.”

“Fuck you!” Tony shouted angrily, “He’s my _Master_ , you prick! If I’m a bit hot and bothered it’s only because _you_ aren’t taking care of me the way you’re supposed to!”

“You’re a grown man, DiNozzo! Take care of yourself!” Gibbs shouted back.

“You know what?” DiNozzo snarled, “I can’t wait for you to leave. You and your soft touch and cold words, no wonder your Tony doesn’t want you. You’re pathetic!”

Gibbs reacted without thinking. His hand shot out and Tony was sprawled across the floor, staring up at him in shock as he rubbed at his jaw.

“You have _no idea_ who I am, DiNozzo!” Gibbs raged at him, “I’ve been through shit your Gibbs couldn’t imagine!”

“Thanks to you being here, he’s having to imagine them!” Tony struggled to his feet, “You think I’m okay with this? You think I’m not wishing you were him every godsbedamned second of the day? I love him! That I want you is just an extension of that! I will _never_ stop wanting and loving my Gibbs. Never!”

Gibbs winced and the group around then suddenly stilled in a way that had nothing to do with silence.

“You don’t have that, do you?” Ducky asked softly, glancing up from where he was resecting a bowel, “No one loves you in your reality.”

“Let’s just focus on getting me _back_ ,” Gibbs replied softly, putting out his hand to help Tony up. He accepted it and they shared a silent moment before refocusing, “So assuming Kinky Gibbs figures things out and sets up a bomb?”

“We’ll need to start timing things,” McGee replied after clearing his throat anxiously, “When you do similar things you see the echoes so we’ll need to watch for them, hit a stopwatch, and time it down to the nearest fraction of a second. When he sets up his bomb we’ll be ready to join him and set off ours. The resulting timed explosion will propel you both back where you belong.”

“What would he bomb?” Tony asked, “How will we handle that aspect? We can’t just walk around with a bomb in a suitcase.”

“He’ll do it at sea,” Gibbs replied, “On his boat.”

“I thought you said Kinky Gibbs didn’t have a boat in Vanilla-verse?” Tony asked, “You said he was still working on it.”

“He’ll rent one,” Gibbs replied, “He won’t risk anyone being harmed and he’ll want to take himself out if it doesn’t work. He won’t be able to live in my reality. It’s literally hell on earth for him.”

“Then we have literally _one_ shot at this,” Tony replied, going pale, “One shot and if it fails…”

“You get hell on earth,” Gibbs replied, then turned and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” McGee called.

“To rent a boat!” Gibbs shouted over his shoulder.

XXX

“So it’s done?” Tony asked from the kitchen doorway. Gibbs had just returned from the docks.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied, “I got a look at the boat your Gibbs built with Kelly. Beautiful. Better than the one I’m building. Maybe if I make it back I’ll tear it down and start over.”

“Don’t do this,” Tony whispered, “We’ll find a way to communicate with him. I’d rather be stuck with you and know he’s alive somewhere else, enjoying some other Tony, than lose you both.”

Gibbs sighed as he looked up at Tony. He had a bruise on his cheekbone to add to his swollen nose from earlier.

“You look like hell.”

“Love you too,” Tony replied, and then winced, “Sorry, didn’t mean that. It’s just what he says…”

“It’s fine,” Gibbs replied, “I shouldn’t have questioned your relationship earlier. We’re in a weird situation. I guess the line between cheating is a bit blurred.”

“Rule number six, Boss,” Tony replied with a shaky laugh.

“Wasn’t an apology,” Gibbs replied, “Not sorry I hit you either.”

“Not sorry I told you to fuck off,” Tony snapped.

“You always this mouthy to your Gibbs?” He asked irritably, tossing his keys and phone down on the table and toeing off his shoes.

“Only when I’m really, really needy.”

“What’s he do about that?”

“Take me down then fuck me hard,” Tony replied.

“Take you down where?”

Tony snorted, “Subspace. It’s also called ‘taking someone down’, as in down into the place where they can feel safe in their head.”

“Hm, sounds nice.”

“You ever safe in your head?” Tony asked.

“I’m not going to change the plan,” Gibbs stated, “I saw him there renting the boat. We’re still slightly in sync. I timed it. fifteen-point-three second difference. Just enough time to hit a switch.”

Tony stepped out into the room, walked until he was a few feet in front of Gibbs, and then dropped to his knees.

“Please don’t,” Tony pleaded, staring up at him with big green eyes, “We’ll find a way to stop him. It’s too big a risk. You can see Kelly every day here.”

“You know why I never offed myself, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

“I killed him.”

“Who?” Tony asked, eyebrows dropping and head cocking to one side.

“The bastard who killed my little girl and wife. I put a bullet in his brain. It will come back to haunt me some day, but it was put a bullet in his or put one in mine. Your Gibbs is over there with no way to avenge his lost family. He’s his own enemy. He’s not going to take that sitting down.”

“I know,” Tony replied, his voice choked, “You just don’t understand how terrifying this is. I’ve got nothing to hold me together. He’s my anchor and now he’s just… I can see you and hear you, but you’re not _him_.”

“I told you already I can’t be him for you,” Gibbs replied softly, “But if you need intimacy I can give you that. If you still want it. I did promise.”

Tony stared up at him quietly for a moment, struggling with his own internal battle before nodding slowly.

“Come upstairs,” Gibbs stated softly, turning and heading for the stairway.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs splashed water over his face. He was battling an extreme amount of guilt. Not only was the Tony in this reality clearly in need of a firm hand, but what he was about to do could leave his _own_ boy and daughter all alone. Part of him wanted to give in, seduce this Tony, and settle down to a life knowing that his little girl was alive _somewhere_ , but the world he’d found himself in made no sense whatsoever. He would see the way people behaved and it made him _sick_. He wanted to take control, to shake some sense into them, to point out how many would be faring better if the person beside them would just take some damn responsibility!

Today was a prime example. Kate should have been looking out for Tony. Tony shouldn’t have had to hope she was, he should have _known_ she was. Then Tony had needed a take-down and he’d not even expected it! Not known it would happen! When he’d given it to him he’d been grateful but also disturbed by the behaviour. Gibbs had walked away aroused and unfulfilled, knowing that if he’d gone further he’d have been crossing a line where consent was concerned. He’d probably pushed it just by tossing Tony off while he’d been rolling around in subspace.

“I’m coming home, Tony, Kelly,” Gibbs told his reflection, “Or not at all.”

DiNozzo’s steps on the stairs caught his attention. How was it that _this_ Tony could walk the same way that _his_ Tony did, but still be such a completely different person? It made him ache.

“Hey, Boss,” Tony said softly as he entered the bathroom, “You okay? You look a bit pale.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed, “I’m just homesick.”

“Sure you are,” Tony replied, clearly not believing him, “That why you rented a boat today?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied easily, “I miss the one I built with Kelly. It doesn’t look like the one downstairs.”

“So you rented a similar one, huh?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not planning to do something crazy?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled at him softly, “What would you do if I was?”

“I dunno,” Tony replied softly, “I’m still trying to figure all this out.”

“I’m trying to get home,” Gibbs replied, “I don’t think that’s too crazy, so consider your concerns settled and head on home.”

DiNozzo didn’t budge. They stood there staring at each other with Gibbs waiting for Tony to show a sign that he might need more than reassurance. That came a moment later when the man took a step further into the room.

“I want to help,” DiNozzo stated.

“No,” Gibbs replied.

“Please?” Tony tried, “You like begging, right?”

“I do,” Gibbs scoffed, “But I doubt you could do it the way I like it. My Tony wasn’t even very good at it.”

“So what _was_ your Tony good at?” DiNozzo asked softly.

“Being pretty,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Oh, I’ve got that down pat.”

“Sucking cock.”

“Oh,” Tony stalled uncomfortably.

“Relax, Tony,” Gibbs chuckled, “I understand that you’re not into men and I realize you’re not _my_ sub.”

“Well, that’s good,” Tony nodded, “Because in a lesser investigator, cumming all over your hand today might have thrown you off a bit.”

Gibbs shrugged indifferently, “Orgasms happen.”

“You come from a magical place, don’t you?”

Gibbs chuckled.

”Seriously, though, what can I do to help?” Tony asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out as he steadied himself, “Actually, I do have a request.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, swallowing anxiously.

“I… I might not make it through this whole… thing,” Gibbs explained, “Thing is I never got to say goodbye to _my_ Tony and…”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony nodded after a moment of silence, “So… how do you prefer to say goodbye to…”

“Just this,” Gibbs replied.

Gibbs leaned in, sliding his hand around behind Tony’s head. His other hand slipped around the younger man’s waist. He leaned in and pressed their lips together for a long, slow kiss. Tony responded immediately and Gibbs’ cock twitched at the sweet receptiveness. He didn’t want him in that way, though. He just wanted to smell his beloved boy, feel those lips, and enjoy the strength of the body he had so often worshiped. After a few seconds he slipped his tongue out and Tony’s lips parted invitingly. They slid their tongues together, Gibbs hardening faster at the sweet taste and the soft moan Tony let escape.

He broke the kiss there, knowing it would go places he couldn’t live with if he didn’t.

“I didn’t think you knew how to be gentle,” Tony breathed shakily.

“I don’t,” Gibbs replied, “That wasn’t sex, it was goodbye.”

“Maybe if I go with you…”

“To die with me? No thanks. Rule 5. Bye, Tone.”

Gibbs pushed his way past the younger man and headed down the steps. He’d try it tonight. There was a good headwind and he’d be less likely to harm any innocent bystanders at night. He had no idea if his copy would be doing the same thing he was at the same time. For now it was simply a matter of doing something, _anything_ , in order to attempt to get back to his home, husband, and daughter. He knew he _could_ make a life here, but he didn’t want to. He could see clearly how miserable the other Gibbs was and he pitied him, but it was other Gibbs’ life, not his. He had a beautiful life with a lover who needed him. He was going to get back or die trying.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs stepped into his bedroom and stripped off his shirt, pausing to smile at the sight of Kelly in the picture by his bedside. Tony looked so happy beside her. They were gorgeous and he was sorry he’d have to leave this reality and the happiness he clearly could have had here. Still… perhaps…

He heard a thump and turned to see Tony kneeling on one of those damn mats that were all over the house. This one was directly beside the bed where someone might kneel to pray. He’d dropped his head and clasped both forearms behind his back. As much as Gibbs didn’t want to experiment with both men _and_ the kinky stuff, he couldn’t help the twitch in his trousers at the sight of Tony kneeling there. It was erotic, the whole subservience thing. Not something he’d want to do daily, but something he could easily see himself playing around with.

“Up,” Gibbs grunted, “I can’t strip you down there and I’m not crawling around on the floor.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony’s voice softly replied.

Gibbs swallowed as he saw those eyes raise just enough to show off green-rimmed blown pupils. He was painfully aroused and Gibbs was on his way to the same state.

“Young thing,” Gibbs grumbled, “Hope I can keep up with you.”

“Never been a problem,” Tony replied softly.

Gibbs tugged Tony’s clothes off, but where he’d planned on being efficient about it he soon found himself lingering. Each scar on Tony’s back- that appeared to be from a whip- he felt an intense longing to touch. He ran his fingers over them, and then lapped his tongue along the ones at the top of his shoulder.

“Did your Gibbs do this?”

“S-some of them,” Tony breathed, “He wasn’t exactly my first, you know.”

“What do you call them in your reality? Scars?”

“Badges,” Tony replied, “Or ownership marks.”

“Hm,” Gibbs grunted, then reached down to undo Tony’s pants from behind him. He buried his nose in the younger man’s hair and took in a deep breath.

“Like it? Best stuff on the market.”

“Figures,” Gibbs chuckled, “C’mere, Tone.”

“Right here,” Tony replied.

“Yeah,” Gibbs breathed, pressing himself tightly to Tony’s hard body, “Want you closer anyway.”

“Only way I can get closer is if you’re inside me,” Tony teased, arching his back.

Gibbs slid his hands in the front of Tony’s open trousers, right inside of his boxers, right hand bumping the damp tip of his cock, and framed the base of his cock with his hands. He cupped over the man’s bollocks and palmed them firmly.

“Unshaved,” Gibbs breathed, “Somehow I thought you’d be smooth.”

“I can shave if you want,” Tony replied tensely.

“No, I like this better,” Gibbs replied, stroking them firmly.

“You’re not… going to squeeze, are you? Cause I’m not into CBT.”

“Not doing that, whatever it is,” Gibbs replied, “Only gentle.”

“Gentle,” Tony sighed, “Not sure I can get into that, Boss.”

“You will,” Gibbs replied softly.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong sometimes we just have _lazy_ sex, but that’s not the same as what you’re talking about.”

“Describe lazy sex to me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied, sliding his trousers down his hips and reaching down to palm his firm ass.

“You know… wake up one morning, just roll over and rub up on each other till the friction’s enough to come. Even then he’ll grab me and dig in his nails. You look down there you’ll find some more scars to lick. All pretty little crescent moons all over my ass.”

“I think I’ll be less interested in licking your ass, thanks.”

“Oh, don’t knock it till you try it,” Tony teased.

“Maybe you’d like to try it,” Gibbs chuckled, “Now come into the bathroom and teach me what to do.”

“No need,” Tony replied, then guided Gibbs’ hand into the crack of his ass to introduce him to the plug he had there.

“I figured I’d bottom,” Gibbs replied, “I’m not… used to this. Might hurt you.”

Tony snorted, “I’m _very_ used to this, and you really won’t.”

Tony arched his back and Gibbs stroked all across his arse and thighs curiously. When he got back to the plug again Tony leaned back and moaned softly as he unintentionally pressed on it.

“It feels good?” Gibbs asked.

“So, so good,” Tony breathed, “Lube and condoms are in the nightstand. So… how do we… you know… get in the mood?””

Gibbs laughed, “You telling me you’re not in the mood, Tony?”

“Well, I mean, I’m hard, but…” Tony shifted from foot to foot, “How do we get, you know, _into_ it?”

“Ah, I hope you mean foreplay?” Gibbs asked uncertainly, “Because I’ll fuck you stupid but I don’t know how to do that subspace stuff you were talking about.”

“Foreplay, yeah,” Tony chuckled, “It’s not like subspace happens every time anyway.”

“I thought they were better than orgasms?” Gibbs teased, reaching around to slide his hand up Tony’s shirt and play with his nipples.

“Subspace is better than drugs, orgasms, and chocolate,” Tony growled, reaching back to clasp Gibbs’ hip.

“What about pizza?” Gibbs teased.

“Nothing,” Tony turned around to face him and waved a finger in his face to punctuate each word, “Is better than pizza.”

“Well,” Gibbs purred, pulling him closer by his arse cheeks, “We’ll just have to see about that.”

“I guess we will,” Tony smirked, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Gibbs groaned against the man’s mouth, surprised at how much a hard body was doing it for him. Tony was all muscle and smelled of spice and fine cologne. His mouth was minty fresh and Gibbs leaned in for more. Gibbs knew he smelled of sawdust and sweat always, but the way Tony breathed as they snogged assured him it was quite approved. Gibbs slid the younger man’s shirt up, breaking their kiss to pull it over his head.

“Like what you see?” Tony taunted.

“You know what?” Gibbs smiled, “I really do.”

“You sound surprised.”

“You’re the first man I’ve ever been interested touching in a way that didn’t involve punching him,” Gibbs chuckled, pushing gently until Tony sat down on the bed.

“Yeah, I went through that for a bit. It’s called an elementary school crush,” Tony chuckled. Gibbs smacked the back of Tony’s head but the younger man only leered at him, “Now that’s more like it.”

Gibbs shook his head in amusement, “Maybe in time, but not tonight. Lie down.”

Tony shifted back and laid flat on the bed, hiking up his knees to show off his shaved and bleached asshole. Gibbs smiled softly at him and slowly stripped off his trousers, keeping eye contact with Tony as he moved his hips subtly.

“Ooo,” Tony smirked, “Nice. You dance?”

“A bit,” Gibbs replied, sliding the trousers down his hips and stepping out, toeing off his shoes as he went. He reached down and cupped his half-hard cock working it through his underwear so he would be fully hard by the time he took them down.

“You look so much like him,” Tony panted, “Just a few missing scars.”

“Badges,” Gibbs corrected.

“Scars for Doms,” Tony smirked, “Unless they’re switches. Scars are sexy, though to be fair badges are too. Or at least that’s what Dom’s tell me.”

“Yours are,” Gibbs replied, “Maybe there is a touch of sadist in me. I’m a bit… jealous… of your Gibbs.”

Gibbs climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Tony’s ass as the man held his legs up for him. He reached down and ran his hands up the underside of his thighs and then back down again.

“Why? You’re about to have everything he has ever had.”

“Not everything,” Gibbs replied, but leaned forward to capture his lips before he could question his words.

Gibbs pulled Tony’s legs down. He wasn’t going for pay dirt just yet. He wanted to satisfy this young man _first_ so he didn’t have to worry about doing it right once he got his dick into someplace hot and tight. Gibbs slid his tongue into the man’s delicious mouth again and began exploring the hard body beneath him with his hands. When he had to take a breath he slid down and mouthed at his soon-to-be-lover’s neck. Tony let out a pleased sigh and Gibbs suckled at his neck firmly. He’d leave a mark on Tony all right, if only so he couldn’t deny what happened between them to _his_ Gibbs.

Tony groaned and wriggled a bit, rolling his hips up into Gibbs’ hips and making the older man’s prick throb in his boxers. He began to roll his hips as well and moaned softly as Tony responded… in a reserved way.

“What am I doing wrong that you’re not wrapping your arms around me?” Gibbs asked irritably.

“I’m… usually tied up. Or at least ordered to lay still.”

“Your Gibbs doesn’t like to get touched?” Gibbs asked in shock.

“Sure he does. It’s just when he wants me to touch him he orders me to,” Tony wriggled a bit, his eyes glazing slightly in pleasure, “In very, very vivid detail.”

“Well, now I want you to experiment a bit, like I’m doing. Namely by moving your hands wherever your freaky heart desires.”

“O…kay,” Tony blinked in confusion.

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded, “Let’s try this again, and this time you _participate._ ”

Gibbs dove in for a demanding kiss and Tony’s hands flew up into his hair. Gibbs groaned as the man tugged at his hair, sending shivers of desire up and down his spine. Tony tried to turn it rough, but Gibbs wasn’t having any of it. He gentled the man by reaching down and stroking his cock until he was thoroughly distracted. He moaned low in his throat while Gibbs licked the shell of his ear.

Gibbs moved down his body, focusing on his nipples while continuing to work the man’s shaft. Tony was soon breathless, his hips shifting up eagerly as Gibbs suckled at his nipples until they were hard buds and began to flick them with his tongue. He lifted his head to blow at them and then dropped his head down to suckle hard.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Tony cried out, writhing in desire. He was rolling his hips without hesitation at this point and Gibbs was throbbing in his boxers as the man thrust up into his hand.

“Yeah, that’s it, Tone,” Gibbs growled, moving on to the other nipple. He suckled it for a moment before crawling back up and claiming his lips again.

Tony groaned into Gibbs’ mouth and then began to make desperate sounds in the back of his throat as the head swelled firmly in Gibbs’ hand. Gibbs purred happily, but the man beneath him began to writh and whimper, breaking their kiss to turn his head and taking slow, deep breaths as if he were in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked.

Tony let out a low, pained sound, and Gibbs pulled back in alarm, releasing the man’s cock. Tony continued to take slow breaths as Gibbs smacked his cheek.

“Talk to me, Tony! What the hell is going on?!”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony panted, “Got it. I’m good. Keep going.”

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!”

“N-nothing,” Tony replied, meeting his eyes finally and looking honestly confused.

“Then why did you look like I’d bent your dick instead of stroked it?!” Gibbs shouted.

“I… don’t… I’m confused,” Tony replied, “I was just trying to calm down.”

“Calm down how?” Gibbs asked, “Why?”

“So I didn’t come without your permission,” Tony replied, his eyes the picture of innocence.

Gibbs sighed, “This reality pisses me off, you know that?”

“Sorry?” Tony tried.

“Now, I’m going to try to get you off again,” Gibbs snarled, “Do me a favour and don’t undo my gods damned work!”

“Yes, Boss. Sorry, Boss,” Tony replied.

Gibbs caught his lips, his kiss more demanding this time as he worked the younger man up again. It was faster this time, with Tony relaxing beneath him and moaning enthusiastically. Gibbs pushed back on one hand to watch Tony come apart beneath him. He had that goofy grin on his face that he got when he was going on about women and was fucking Gibbs’ hand enthusiastically and babbling in pleasure. His enthusiastic, _very_ adolescent words, kept a smile on Gibbs’ face as he continued to work the man’s shaft.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Gibbs growled as Tony’s member thickened in impending orgasm.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony breathed, then came across Gibbs’ hand, his cock pulsing as his entire body was wracked with pleasure. He grunted and shook, his face turning puce as the tendons on his neck stood out, and then his body went slack. Tony let out a sigh of pleasure and lay still and pleased beneath him.

Gibbs kneeled up and opened the drawer beside the bed, pulling out lube and a condom. He had no doubt that Tony would stay right where he left him. Apparently the man was a warm inflatable doll to his Gibbs’, and that was just fine with _this_ Gibbs now that the young man was satisfied. Now he could have his cake and eat it, too.

Gibbs raised Tony’s leg and slid the plug out of his relaxed ass. Tony was giving him that playboy smile and Gibbs found he was enjoying it. He dropped Tony’s leg and rolled on the condom, slicking it up liberally before adding some more to his hand and sliding two fingers into Tony’s ass. He pumped it a few times, making sure to smear the lube around inside him.

“Gonna need you to remember how to hold up your legs, Tone,” Gibbs instructed.

Tony giggled a bit and pulled his legs up, offering his flexing hole to Gibbs who gave it an approving look and then lined himself up. He had to push hard to get through the first ring of muscles despite the preparation, but Tony gazed up at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

Gibbs slid into him in two slow pushes, groaning at how _tight_ Tony was. He’d stupidly expected him to be loose, but Tony was satisfyingly taut around his cock. He paused to just enjoy the tight feel around his dick, throwing his head back in satisfaction. Gibbs dropped his head and smiled down at Tony, his breath picking up in anticipation. Tony smiled up at him with confidence and Gibbs drank in that cock expression with a shot of his own pride.

Gibbs pulled his hips back and thrust in hard, watching Tony’s eyes flutter. The look turned challenging and Gibbs went power wild, fucking his ass fast and hard as Tony shifted his legs onto Gibbs’ shoulder. His hands took up their exploration from before and cupped Gibbs’ ass tightly.

“Yeah, fuck my ass, Boss. Fuck me hard,” Tony growled.

“I’m not about to hold back, Tony,” Gibbs growled, “Not in any way.”

“That a manly way of saying you’re about to blow your load in my hot, tight body?” Tony growled.

“That’s a way of telling you I’m gonna make you remember me,” Gibbs panted, then shifted his legs down to his hips and laid his head on the man’s shoulder. That allowed him to take him faster and harder, panting as he breathed in the spicy tang of his sweat. He ran his tongue across the shoulder beneath him and moaned at the taste.

He was close and he knew it, but he was unwilling to hold back. He’d enjoyed Tony’s body and now he was going to enjoy more of him. He let himself go with a groan of relief; his cock pulsing as pleasure momentarily blinded him. He came back around to the feel of soft fingers running down his body as Tony stroked him gently.

“See?” Gibbs panted, “You do gentle.”

“This is just… enjoying you,” Tony replied.

“That’s what it is,” Gibbs replied, “Enjoying. I enjoy sex. I enjoy you. That’s how we do it in my reality.”

Gibbs slid free and worked the condom off his cock, dropping it into the trashcan by the bedside. Then he turned to Tony and held out his hand.

“Come on,” Gibbs smiled, “We’re going to take a shower together.”

Gibbs tugged Tony into the shower and washed him from head to toe, running his fingers through his hair and even washing around and just inside of his tightening sphincter. They kissed slowly and when Tony knelt down to wash him just as thoroughly Gibbs let himself imagine what it would be like to have this sweet and yet tart young man by his side both day and night. They crawled into bed together and Tony plaster himself eagerly to Gibbs’ side, laying his head on the older man’s pectoral as he threw a leg over his thighs. Gibbs lay back with a sigh of pleasure, one hand behind his head and the other around Tony’s muscled shoulders. The young man pressed close and soon drifted off to sleep.

 _Why couldn’t this have been my reality_?


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs flailed to the surface of the water sucking in a gasp of smoke filled air. The boat was a smoking mess behind him but the worst of it was yet to come. The water was cold. He was alone. The Tony in this world hadn’t followed him the way he’d secretly hoped he would. Not that he had a reason to. Ducky was still cold towards him. The rest of the team treated him like an obstacle to overcome. They took his orders but they checked them behind his back, breaking his rules left and right. They didn’t trust him. He was a bastard who beat Kinky-verse Tony in their minds. His little girl was an entire reality away, about to get married with some other pop by her side, and his precious sub was likely warming up to the idea of spending the rest of his life with an approximation. He couldn’t blame him. Tony had needs and in the greedy young sub’s eyes this was abandonment.

The idea of stretching out on the cold water and letting hypothermia take him was becoming more appealing by the second. There was no way that the plan had worked. He wasn’t in his own reality now. If he was _his_ Tony would be here pulling him out of the water and handing him over to Ducky to patch him up. Gibbs lay flat on his back in the water, the tremors starting to dunk him under the water as the cold crept into his muscles, and wept.


	13. Chapter 13

“You’re beautiful,” Gibbs whispered.

“Mm, I know,” Tony sighed, snuggling his arse back against Gibbs’ front.

“We’re going to be late for work.”

“You’re the boss,” Tony smirked, “It’s not late until _after_ you’re there.”

Gibbs flicked Tony’s ear, “Stop rubbing up on my morning wood and get your ass outta bed.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony flinched, “Thank you, Boss.”

Gibbs dressed quickly in one of the stylish suits in the wardrobe. He had to hand it to Kinky Gibbs; the man had style. Tony dressed nicely as well, smiling at his reflection over and again. It took a while before Gibbs realized he was looking at the hickey on his neck and not his own pretty face. He also had chosen a low-collared sweater that would allow it to be visible. Gibbs smirked at him as the man fastened on his collar loosly enough that it would remain out of the way of the hickey as well.

“Show off,” Gibbs grumbled, but he was secretly pleased and Tony’s wink let him know the younger man was aware of it.

They drove to work in silence, Gibbs occasionally reaching out and rubbing his hand possessively over the attractive man’s thigh. He’d never felt this tactile with the women he’d dated. It was always a show of flirting with distance between them and then taking what he wanted. He’d loved them, but he hadn’t wanted to be plastered to their sides the way he did now with Tony. His very scent was intoxicating. The strength was addictive. He knew this man had his six and that he could depend on him completely.

_This is bad. What the hell am I going to do when I get back?_

“This is bad,” Tony stated softly beside him.

“Hm?” Gibbs asked, having forgotten how Tony occasionally read his mind right back.

“I’m falling for you, Vanilla Gibbs. The sex was good, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m too connected to you.”

Gibbs should have pulled his hand away from Tony’s thigh, but instead he gripped it tighter and replied, “Come with me, Tone.”

“What?”

“Come with me,” Gibbs replied, his voice haggard, “I can love you better than he can. I’ll never treat you wrong. My Tony will be there when Kinky Gibbs makes his attempt, no way in hell he wouldn’t be waiting to drag my ass out of the water. If you go you can switch places with _him_ and-”

Tony gently removed Gibbs’ hand from his thigh, and he knew then he’d lost.

“I’m not gonna leave the man I love, and I’m sure as hell not leaving Kelly. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“Yet you expect _me_ to? He’s had her for over a decade! It’s my gods damned turn!” Gibbs raged, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel.”

“Don’t get me wrong, despite your opinion of him Kinky Gibbs _does_ hold me the way you did last night,” Tony continued, completely ignoring the topic of Kelly. Again.

“You’re thinking I’d not satisfy you. I can learn to beat your ass the way you want if you-“

“And I’m sure as hell positive Kelly will catch on eventually. She probably just thinks you’ve had a midlife crisis or something right now, but eventually she’s going to want to know where _her_ pops went.”

Gibbs didn’t have an answer to that so he asked a question instead, “Am I so pathetic to you two?”

“No,” Tony sighed, “But you’re different. Different enough that my feelings for you right now are completely new. It’s exciting but I’m not stupid enough to leave what I have for something I think I want.”

“I’m not going to get to touch you ever again, am I?” Gibbs snarled.

“No,” Tony sighed, “You’re not.”

Gibbs slammed his hand angrily down on the steering wheel again and they continued their drive in silence.

XXX

It was the end of a long and frustrating day. They’d not caught their bad guy. He’d shot himself rather than surrender, but that did help them recover the Navy wife the bastard had abducted. The child was safe already, Gibbs having talked down her release. The group was developing more and more trust in him and he preened in the light of their praise. Except the end game had shocked him. The _husband_ had been the one manipulating the entire game. Gibbs had been outraged at the fact he’d risked- and now lost- his family to get _money_. You couldn’t put value on that.

Gibbs had been so angry after they’d arrested him he’d detoured down to the gym to punch a bag for a few minutes so he didn’t end up punching the perp. Tony had shown up and held it for him, worry in his eyes but distance between them. It was a few more hours before Gibbs noticed that something else was off.

“I haven’t seen him today,” Gibbs frowned, looking up from the paperwork he was filing.

“Sorry?” Tony asked.

“Kinky Gibbs,” Gibbs replied, “I haven’t seen him today. At all.”

“Maybe your paths just haven’t crossed,” Tony frowned.

“I’ve been at my desk for a fucking hour. Where the hell is he?”

“Good point,” Tony frowned, “Autopsy?”

Gibbs nodded and left his space to walk to the elevator, keeping his eye out for the ghost that was his counterpart. He wasn’t in the morgue either, and when he shared his concern with Ducky the man was quite flustered. He wanted _his_ Gibbs back, despite the fact he’d forgiven _this_ Gibbs for wanting to stay at first.

Gibbs headed to Abby’s domain and found it equally spectre free. She babbled at him for a bit and he smiled at her eager banter, enjoying her presence as he always did. She was so sweet. He’d always thought of her as his little girl, and having met Kelly as an adult hadn’t changed that fact. Abby was his girl.

“You’re my girl, you know that?”

Abby froze and gave him a wide-eyed look, “Ummm, maybe in your reality, but in this one I’m only into pussy, and I’m not talking about cats.”

Gibbs snorted, “Fine with me. Didn’t mean that kind of ‘girl’. You find someone who treats you right?”

“A few someones,” Abby replied, “But it hasn’t lasted so far.”

“You and Kate?”

“Nah, she only likes the three-legged type.”

“Pity,” Gibbs sighed, “Seeing as how I apparently don’t have a rule against dating co-workers here.”

“Why would you?” Abby blinked, “How else would you meet someone in this line of work?”

Gibbs shrugged, “Church?”

“Gibbs,” Abby put a firm hand on his shoulder, “I love you, but if you ever suggest I go to church again they won’t find the body.”

“Understood, Abs,” Gibbs chuckled, then pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Is something wrong?”

“Can’t find my other half. I’m worried. I might have done something stupid last night.”

“Stupid how?” Abby asked, stepping back.

“I was thinking he might try to blow himself up last night, but when he left the docks I left too. I went home to _Tony_ instead of sticking around and making sure he didn’t come back. I didn’t listen to my gut.”

“Oh no,” Abby breathed, eyes widening in horror, “So you think our Gibbs…?”

“It’s probably too early to panic. Thing is I’ve been wanting to stay here so bad, but now that I’m worried the option might be gone I’m starting to have second thoughts. Like, what if I’m missing _my_ happiness over there and me getting stuck here means I never find it? What if my other half is there and I just need to find him or her? I’ve never looked at fellows. He could be staring me right in the face and I’d never know it. Maybe Tony, or maybe McGee, or who knows? This Ducky seems to think we’ve got history. Nothing I can think of better than spending the rest of my life with my best friend.”

“Um… ew,” Abby decided, “But yeah! Yeah, you _should_ go find your piece of happy pie, Vanilla Gibbs. It should be yours to have forever! Everyone deserves that.”

“Thing is I had that, Abby. I’ve never really told anyone this, but _my_ Shannon… my Shannon was my other half. After she died I went through women like Kleenex and treated them about as right. I don’t want to be that man anymore.”

“Well, that’s fantastic,” Abby clapped him on the shoulder, “I hope you get your chance… and no offense, but I hope I get _my_ Gibbs back.”

They shared a worried look before Gibbs took his leave, hoping that his twin was at home plotting or at the docks.

XXX

A week. A week had passed with no sign of Kinky Gibbs, and Vanilla Gibbs doing his damndest to keep his hands off of a seriously depressed Kinky Tony. He was quiet and withdrawn, barely smiling at work and doing his job on autopilot. The fact they’d not had an accident on the job was clearly miraculous.

Then one day he woke up to no Kinky Tony wandering around the house. He had a moment of hopefulness that they’d just dropped back into their own worlds on their own, but it vanished the second he tripped over one of those damned kneeling mats. He tried the young man’s cell but he didn’t respond so he headed into work in the hopes he’d just had a sleepless night and decided to spend it doing work instead, something Tony was prone to doing in _his_ reality.

On his way to the office he got a call from Ducky.

“Gibbs.”

“Hello, my friend,” Ducky sighed, “I’m afraid I will be late today.”

“Something wrong?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“And that would be?” Gibbs prompted.

“Ah, personal,” Ducky replied.

“Duck,” Gibbs growled, “I thought we got past this.”

“We did, but this is _more_ personal. I’m sorry, Jethro, but I’m going to have to stay mum on this one.”

“Is Tony with you?” Gibbs guessed.

“Astute as always, my dear friend. Yes, Tony is here with me.”

“He okay?”

“He will be by the time we come into work. Shall I cancel his call-out?”

“Just put him on the phone,” Gibbs snapped.

Tony didn’t speak, but the change in atmosphere was enough to let Gibbs know he was there.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, Boss,” Tony replied, but he didn’t sound it. Gibbs told him so, “Look, I don’t expect you to understand. Our world has different rules. There are certain… expectations that my Gibbs would have of me. I’m going to fulfill them and Ducky’s going to help.”

“You going to need a day off or…?”

“No, just a few hours.”

“Okay,” Gibbs grumbled, “I guess I’ve got no choice but to respect you.”

“Aw, you say that as if you don’t already,” Tony teased lightly, sounding a bit more like himself.

Gibbs smiled slightly, “Bye, DiNozzo.”

XXX

They had to have known he’d show up. They’d locked the doors, but a locked door had never kept Gibbs from what he wanted before so he simply pried open a window with a screwdriver and crawled in that way. Then he followed the sound of a snapping whip to the room that _his_ Ducky kept as a study. The door was only mostly shut as if they’d gone into it in a hurry. It still was a study, but in addition to a desk and chair it had what looked like a tiny, padded, picnic table that was up on blocks at the moment. It was clearly something that could be disassembled and moved out of the way. Tony was kneeling on the picnic table thingy on elbows and knees, completely naked with a plug up his arse. His legs and arms were shaking where they were in Velcro straps to keep him in place. Ducky was wielding a long riding crop, the sort properly used on horses rather than the silly kind one saw in adult stores. It was leaving long red welts across Tony’s body and he was sobbing and gasping in pain with each crack across his flesh.

Gibbs told himself to charge in there and stop the whole thing. He told himself to stay out of it because it wasn’t his damn business. Then he told himself to leave because this was an invasion of privacy and they’d _wanted_ him out of it. Instead he stood there, trying his damndest to keep his breathing under control while his dick swelled to the confines of his jeans.

Tony’s firm ass jiggled with the force of each of Ducky’s swings, the man walking around him to deliver a blow in a new location each time. Tony was shiny with sweat and whimpering almost continually.

“Speak to me, Anthony,” Ducky ordered, “Are you near subspace?”

“No. Don’t think it’s going to happen,” Tony sobbed, his voice ragged.

“Very well, shall I continue or stop?”

“More,” Tony panted, “Please, Sir, I need more pain.”

“As you wish, my dear boy,” Ducky replied, reaching down to stroke the back of Tony’s head gently, “Would gagging you help?”

“Yeah,” Tony panted.

Ducky turned to an antique wooden box with metal corners and leather coverings. It was beautiful. From it he drew a ball gag and a separate red ball. Gibbs was confused about the second ball until after the gag had been strapped to Tony’s head. The loose ball was placed firmly in his hands and Tony gripped it tightly.

_He’ll drop it if he wants it to stop. Makes sense since he can’t tap out easily the way he’s tied up._

Ducky moved around him in clear consideration. Gibbs was relieved to see that he wasn’t aroused by what he was doing. This was clearly only for Tony, “There are enough bruises on you and I’ve broken the skin in a few places. I think we’ll try a different sort of pain for a bit and see if that helps.”

Ducky went back to his play box and selected what looked like a bunch of fucking ribbons. It took Gibbs a moment to realize it was a flogger. A pink flogger. _What the hell, Ducky?_

Ducky trailed it down Tony’s body from the back of his head to his tailbone and Gibbs’ back arched in longing. He could just imagine what the leather felt like on Tony’s flesh and he was suddenly _very_ interested in being the one wielding that flogger. Tony wriggled on the bench, back arching up in desire for more of the gentle contact. Ducky continued to trail the strips of material over all of his limbs, leaving goose bumps in his wake that were visible from where Gibbs stood. Just as Gibbs was starting to palm his cock frantically through his trousers Ducky pulled his arm back and brought it down _hard_ across Tony’s back. Tony screamed around the ball gag, thought he pain couldn’t have been worse than the crop. Ducky brought it down multiple times in quick succession, swinging it both back hand and forward until Tony’s entire back and arse were a bright, flaming red. Gibbs had no recollection of opening his trousers, but his hand was flying over his cock as it protruded through the slit in his boxers by the time Ducky stepped back, breathing hard as he surveyed his work.

Gibbs’ balls were drawing up inside of his underwear, his free hand covering his mouth to contain the sounds he was barely holding back. Ducky reached down with one hand, barely having to bend since Tony was raised up almost at autopsy table level. He ran his hand along Tony’s back, studying the results of his work. It either hurt or felt good because Tony writhed on the bench, shaking the blocks he was supported on. Gibbs had a moment of worry for stability, but Ducky wasn’t concerned so he let it pass.

“You look so beautiful, Anthony,” Ducky sighed, “I must admit I never expected to have you like this, but Jethro’s instructions _were_ clear. In his absence you come to me.”

Ducky’s hands moved over Tony’s ass, stroking the tender flesh there, and then the man began to pull the plug free and slide it slowly back in. Tony groaned in pleasure, wriggling in longing as his desire built. Gibbs could no longer see Tony’s cock where it lay flaccid at the base of the spanking table, but he imagined it was swelling under Ducky’s firm ministrations, especially when he sped up. Tony was soon letting out keening cries of pleasure, the one foot Gibbs could see curling in anticipation of release.

Gibbs pressed himself against the hallway wall, clenching his eyes shut as he came hard across his palm while his other hand worked himself through his release. He’d had to bite his lip to stop his cries of pleasure.

“That’s it,” Ducky panted, “Come for me, Anthony.”

Then he heard something echo through the room and Ducky gasped in alarm. The ball had dropped and something echoed it a moment later. Gibbs turned his head to peer through the gap again. Tony was hard and aching, the plug out of his ass, but there was no sign of his release. Ducky was at his head, hurriedly undoing the ball gag.

“What’s wrong?” Ducky demanded, but Tony only whimpered and sobbed, “Damn it, what does Jethro say? Sit rep!”

“Don’t wanna come,” Tony whimpered, “Please don’t make me.”

“Very well,” Ducky replied, “Though I do wish you’d told me that from the start. Shall I untie you?”

“No. Wanna stay like this for a bit.”

“Very well,” Ducky petted his head gently, “Would you like a blanket?”

“Yeah.”

“Some water?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I shall consider us moved into aftercare,” Ducky replied.

Ducky moved to the window seat and picked up a blanket, draping it across Tony’s body before locating a bottle of water and dropping a straw into it. He helped the young man take a few sips and then moved his desk chair closer and adjusted the height so Tony could rest his head on it. Gibbs was frantically cleaning up the mess he’d made all over himself, and when Ducky opened the door he was all put together again. Their eyes met and Jethro gave him an even stare.

“Why am I not surprised,” Ducky sighed, “He doesn’t want you here. I shall call the police if you try to go in there.”

“I’m not going in,” Gibbs replied, “Just making sure you two were okay. Last time you were evasive with me you were being held hostage.”

“I’m not aware of that situation,” Ducky replied in alarm, “By whom?”

“Some bastard with a degree in medicine and sadism.”

“Interesting,” Ducky replied, “Was he cute?”

“Not funny, Ducky,” Gibbs replied, “It wasn’t fun for us.”

“My apologies, Jethro,” Ducky replied, “Do you mind? I need a moment.”

“I’ll watch him,” Gibbs replied, and when Ducky hesitated he added: “I’ll _call_ for you.”

“Very well,” Ducky nodded and stepped into the half bath that was a door down from his study. He left the door cracked and splashed some water on his face, patting it dry. He studied himself in the mirror and took a few deep, steadying breaths before emerging.

“You okay?” Gibbs asked.

“Fine,” Ducky replied, “As charming as it is to have an attractive young man in my playroom I’m afraid I’m not enjoying it as I might otherwise have. Tony is _Jethro’s_ boy, not mine. I don’t like being his stand in, especially if he won’t let me take him down completely.”

“He’s feeling guilty,” Gibbs replied.

“Yes,” Ducky nodded, “I noticed the mark you left on his neck a week ago. I wondered when he’d start to hate himself for indulging. Honestly, it’s understandable and I doubt his Gibbs will take issue with it.”

“Probably not. Extenuating circumstances. I’d have forgiven Shannon, and your Gibbs loves him the way I loved _her_.”

“Exactly,” Ducky replied with a nod, “You really prefer women?”

“Questioning that now,” Gibbs shrugged.

“Well you should,” Ducky scoffed, “The fairer sex should flee before such a hard man.”

“That’s sexist, Duck,” Gibbs grinned.

“Yes,” Ducky sighed, “I’m aware. Sadly I’m victim to my generation. Ah well, let’s see how Anthony is doing.”

Ducky passed him and re-entered the room. Tony was apparently sleeping as Ducky merely tucked him in more securely and loosened his bonds. Gibbs watched for a moment as Ducky continued to fondly caress his hair and then left, his chest aching with longing.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony reached out and smoothed Gibbs’ hair down again. He’d been thrashing in his sleep and had mussed it up again. To his surprise the man opened his eyes and blinked up at him miserably.

“Hey,” Tony spoke softly, “You lucid?”

“Lucid?” Gibbs asked in confusion.

“You had a concussion,” Tony stated softly, “And you went into shock in the water before I could pull you out. You’ve spent the last few days screaming and ranting, babbling and saying some crazy shit.”

“I have?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, “They’re treating it like an assassination attempt. I didn’t tell them you blew the boat up yourself. Figure we can blame it on that Mossad guy.”

“What Mossad guy?” Gibbs blinked.

Tony’s face fell, “You don’t remember?”

“Nope,” Gibbs’ eyes narrowed, “That would be why I was _confused_ and _asked a question_.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo, I know who you are. I asked about a Mossad guy, remember?”

“He’s a bastard who put a bullet in Jared’s shoulder. We _still_ haven’t figured out what his name is.”

“Pity,” Gibbs sighed, “Perhaps it would be a nice warning for _your_ Gibbs when he gets back.”

“Then you aren’t him,” Tony replied miserably, “You aren’t _our_ Gibbs.”

“Did you think I was?”

“I haven’t looked at you naked to confirm it the way Ducky suggested, but I was hoping it was him.”

“Sorry, DiNozzo. You’re still stuck with me. Explosion didn’t work. I have no way of knowing when _your_ Gibbs is going to try it. I’m gonna have to find another solution. Can’t keep blowing up boats all the damn time.”

“What about the cabin?” Tony asked, “That’s where it all started.”

Gibbs nodded, “McGee suggested that, but there were still agents all over it at the time.”

“Not anymore,” Tony replied.

“Okay then,” Gibbs replied, “Get me out of this damn bed.”

“Ummm,” Tony flailed a moment, “Wait a minute. We need a doctor for that.”

“Don’t be an ass, just get me Ducky.”

“Right. Ducky,” Tony turned and hurried out the door and Gibbs recalled that the man would likely _not_ listen to him. This Tony never did.

Gibbs sighed and waited for his inevitable freedom.

XXX

Gibbs was getting angrier and angrier. He was on protective detail but refused to have his coworkers swarm Vanilla Gibbs’ house without the man there. He had a feeling he was a deeply private person. So instead he was crashing at the homes of ‘his’ agents, curled up on their couches and being an ornery bastard to them. They were seconds from ending his miserable existence themselves and he was revelling in it.

“What the hell Gibbs?!” Tony shouted, stepping out of the bathroom with a look of outrage on his face.

“It’s just a magazine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied, focused on the wood he was carving into a buttplug. He’d laid out some newspaper on the floor so he doubted that was what Tony was ranting about, so it had to be the magazine.

“It’s a fucked up magazine!”

“It’s a bondage magazine,” Gibbs replied, “It’s what I’m used to and you didn’t have any.”

“Yeah, because they weird me out. That’s why they _weren’t in my bathroom_.”

“You weren’t complaining when I had you over my knee.”

Silence. Gibbs looked up to check Tony’s expression. He was flushed and frustrated, wrapped in a towel after his shower but clearly unsatisfied. He was hesitant to jerk off with Gibbs around. Or perhaps he’d needed more than a bit of friction and that was why he’d noticed the magazine.

“What?” Gibbs grunted.

“What are you carving?”

“A butt plug,” Gibbs replied, “Starter level. Next question?”

“Who are you planning on using it on?”

“Nobody, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grunted, turning back to his work.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh and walked away; giving Gibbs the privacy he needed to fume in silence. They’d set off a half dozen bombs at the cabin so far and none of them had gotten Gibbs home. They were running out of ways to make explosives from home without drawing attention to their purchases, even with Abby’s help, and Gibbs’ ‘assassination attempt’ was still being investigated left and right. A few minutes later and he did something he hadn’t done in years. He slipped with a knife and cut his finger open.

“Fuck!” Gibbs howled, more angry than hurt as he stood up, shaking his finger in frustration before jamming it in his mouth.

Tony had rushed out of the bedroom with his gun drawn and his bottom half still bare… and a raging erection pointing at Gibbs who paused to suck on his finger a bit more deliberately while raising an eyebrow. Tony took one look at him and groaned, his cock jumping like a puppy eager for a pat on the head.

Gibbs pulled his finger free, “You _do_ know there’s not actually an assassin after me… right?”

“Yeah,” Tony panted.

“You were looking at _my_ magazine… weren’t you?” Gibbs smirked.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, guilt flashing across his face.

“You know,” Gibbs stalked towards him, “There’s nothing wrong with jacking off to another man’s porn.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, his gun still drawn and unconsciously aimed at Gibbs, “Sure.”

Gibbs reached out for the weapon, slipped on the safety with a finger, and carefully pushed it to one side as he stepped into Tony’s personal space.

“I think,” Gibbs told Tony confidently, “That I’m done just looking.”

“Y-yeah?” Tony asked, his voice haggard.

“Yeah, see,” Gibbs reasoned, “We’ve made a lot of effort into switching things back and so far all we’ve managed is to make my life _completely_ miserable instead of just mostly miserable. Now here you are-“ Gibbs reached down and wrapped a hand around the man’s aching prick, “Hard and needy, and I’m just going to ignore you?”

“That would be very mean,” Tony nodded, eyebrows raised emphatically.

“Exactly,” Gibbs replied, and gave Tony two firm strokes that had the man sagging against him as his come shot all over Gibbs’ thigh.

“So unruly,” Gibbs sighed, “If you were _my_ Tony I’d work you up to hard again, put you in a cock ring, and leave you that way until you learned your lesson.”

“I’m… unsure what lesson you’re referring to,” Tony panted, the arm with the gun in his hand thrown over Gibbs’ shoulder.

“The one about coming without my _express_ permission,” Gibbs whispered into his ear, “Do you know the meaning of the word ‘restraint’, Tony?”

“Considering the kinky magazine I was just looking at… yes, Boss, I’d have to say I do.”

“But do you know what it _feels_ like?” Gibbs whispered into his ear.

Tony whimpered and Gibbs shifted his weight, easily throwing the man over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Tony swore in shock as he was carted off to his bedroom, Gibbs nudging the door open with his feet. He tossed the younger man to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his bare hips with his thighs tightly gripping them. He pulled off the belt around his waist and used it to bind Tony’s hands above his head, attaching them to the bed where some wear and tear showed Tony had experimented more than he was letting on.

“You,” Gibbs told him, “Are going to drop that gun you’re holding if and when you want me to stop. If you don’t I’m going to keep going. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Tony panted.

Gibbs grinned and grabbed the nearest pillow, pulling off the case and rolling it up longways. He stuffed it into Tony’s mouth and tied it behind his head. The younger man’s eyes were wide in shock and excitement and Gibbs felt like he was taking his virginity. Years of sex getting repetitive with _his_ Tony were falling away in the wake of touching this similar young man.

_If I ever get back I swear I’ll never take him for granted again… but I’m going to tell him about this in VIVID detail and then fuck him through the mattress._

Tony whimpered as Gibbs shoved his shirt up and stroked down his chest, stroking his nipples until they grew hard before leaning down and biting one savagely. Tony let out a scream around the pillow case and tugged savagely on the belt.

“Don’t cut off your circulation now,” Gibbs teased, rolling his nipples between his fingers, “It’s still there. Wimp.”

Gibbs moved up to kiss, lick, and nip at his neck, moaning in approval as Tony turned his head aside and offered his neck up for more. The man arched and writhed beneath him and Gibbs had no problem giving him everything he wanted as he drew his nails down the man’s sensitive sides. Tony was as receptive as he’d been the first time he’d taken his beautiful boy to bed and it was causing a mess of flashbacks for Gibbs. He was panting and shaking by the time he got down to Tony’s renewed erection. He lapped at the sensitive head, mouthed down the shaft, suckled each ball into his mouth, and then climbed back up to swallow him down. Tony was screaming in pleasure, arching his back and fighting against the hands that pinned his hips to the bed. Gibbs was aching with desire as he struggled to his feet, leaving Tony to rage behind the gag as he searched the bed for lube and condoms. The condoms he found, but not the lube. Just some bullshit substance called Honey Dust. He put it on the nightstand for later and headed for the kitchen, returning to check if the gun was still in Tony’s hand. It was, but he’d released the clip.

“That yellow?” Gibbs asked, pointing to the clip.

Tony shook his head no so Gibbs continued, pouring some oil onto his hand and applying it liberally to his own dick. He gave Tony a careful study.

“Gonna flip you over,” Gibbs told him, “As much as I’d like to see your pretty face turn purple when I pound your p-spot, you’re asshole his probably virgin so fucking it is going to be safer and less painful with you on your knees.

The young man paled and Gibbs hesitated, hand on his hips and about to flip him over. He met Tony’s eyes and watched the green orbs flicker in indecision. They went through a long train of emotions- fear, excitement, disgust, arousal- and then settled firmly on bare, naked want. Gibbs lifted his hips up a bit and, as he’d expected, Tony flipped himself over and wriggled up to present his ass like a good little subby. Gibbs smiled and stretched across his body, checking the belt to make sure it wasn’t about to harm him.

“Put your elbows down, scoot forward, perfect. Damn, Tone, you should see you right now. So hot. You’re gorgeous like this. Simply beautiful. Poetry in motion.”

Tony squirmed and all but purred as Gibbs leaned back to examine his pucker. He had his arse clenched. Well… he knew how to loosen him up.

“Got that gun held tight?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Good. Time to make you relax.”

Gibbs sat back on his heels and brought his hand down on Tony’s ass, grinning wickedly as it jiggled even as the man’s feet dug in and his knees lifted up off the mattress. The young man howled and Gibbs chuckled. Just as Tony was starting to spit out the pillow case to let out a real good stream of profanity, Gibbs’ hand reached out and cooled the area with a gentle caress. Tony melted, his words only halfway understandable as he went from swearing to mewing like a kitten.

“Shh,” Gibbs soothed, “Let me put that back in your mouth… there… don’t want you biting your lips or tongue, you know. Just trust me, Tony. I’m going to give you a night to remember. You’re going to come so hard you’ll see yourself in the other reality.”

Tony whimpered and shifted his legs further apart, bracing himself for more. Acceptance. Approval. Longing. His cock was still hard and twitching. Gibbs gave him a few loving strokes and Tony groaned deeply. Gibbs released the man’s aching cock and gave him a hard smack on the other cheek. He could feel himself descending into his topspace and breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out in a low, satisfied groan. He could smell semen and sawdust, sweat and that distinctly ‘Tony’ scent. It was heaven and he no longer remembered that this was a different Tony. Rather than a different reality he felt as if he were in a different time, and his hands gentled the flesh before him for a moment before bringing his hand down hard on the right globe again.

Gibbs knew he couldn’t last. He wanted Tony so badly that his bollocks felt painfully tight and heavy. He waited until Tony’s body had sunk into his happy place, until the pretty sub was relaxed and ready to be touched more intimately, and then poured oil all over his ass and began to work it into his hole. Tony keened and wriggled as Gibbs stretched him open, and a few times he heard his name mumbled around the gag.

“That’s it,” Gibbs purred, “My beautiful boy. So perfect. Open up for me. Gonna make me feel so good, aren’t you?”

Gibbs kneeled up, running slick hands down Tony’s back and massaging his shoulders as he pressed the tip of his cock against his stretched hole. He pushed gently and then more firmly, groaning as the tip popped through his first ring of muscles. Tony let out a high-pitched whine and he reached down to stroke his cock with a damp hand. Tony began to harden again and he kept up his ministrations as he pressed deeper in. Tony was _tight_ , and he had to keep stroking his cock to get the young man to let him inside, but eventually he was balls deep and throbbing inside that tight, hot arse.

“Going to come so hard, Tony,” Gibbs gasped, then pulled free and slid in, aiming for his prostate as he did.

Tony let out a strangled scream and Gibbs lost all control. One hand was planted firmly on Tony’s tailbone as he pistoned in and out while the other worked the young man’s cock. He could feel Tony squirming beneath him, enough to express his frustration but not enough to push Gibbs off or redirect him away from his prostate. Tony’s cockhead was swelling already and Gibbs was painfully close. He felt that rush of power and excitement that went along with taking a sub down and bringing them off. He wanted to feel Tony come again.

“Come for me, Tony!” Gibbs snarled, twisting his hand a bit to give him more friction, “Come now, boy!”

Tony sobbed beneath him, his cock pulsing and his arse clenching Gibbs’ dick tightly. Gibbs grunted out his release, fucking Tony though his pleasure even though the man wailed from the impact on his most sensitive area. Gibbs felt days of distress and anguish melt away as he slid out of Tony’s body. He spread the man’s cheeks and watched his come leak out with a grin of approval before standing up and yanking out the gag.

“You wanna stay there?”

“I… I…” Tony flailed, turning his head and staring up at Gibbs with wide, frightened eyes, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Shhh,” Gibbs soothed, petting his hair, “I want you to say the truth. You want to stay tied up? Or you want me to put you in the bathtub and pamper you a bit.”

“Oh,” Relief swam through Tony’s eyes, “You’ll pamper me?”

“Yeah, I will. Treat you like a prince. You deserve it, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, “I want that.”

“Good,” Gibbs smiled, “Then I want to give it to you.”

Gibbs slowly untied Tony, rubbing at his wrists to get the circulation back into them, helped the young man up, and then gently led him to the bathroom where he sat him down on the toilet. Gibbs ran the bath, making sure the water was perfect and adding some soap in it to make it smell nice. He hummed at the spicy scent that filled the air. Floral and fruit scents were all well and good, but he’d always prefer something more like this. Once he had the bath perfect he pulled Tony up and guided him in. They lay in the bath together, Tony laying his head back against Gibbs’ chest with a happy sigh.

“This… normal for you? Fuck em hard, and then snuggle them in the bath?”

“Normal for me and Tony, sure,” Gibbs replied, “Never really had anyone for more than a few nights before him. Maybe a month tops.”

“Mm, so you were a skirt chaser? Er… sorry, trouser chaser?”

“Shirt lifter,” Gibbs chuckled, “Considering my nipple fetish I always found that appropriate.”

Gibbs punctuated his words by giving Tony’s damp nipples a twist.

“Ooo!” Tony wriggled and laughed, “Ow! You _bastard_! Stop that, I’m trying to come down from whatever freaky high you just gave me.”

“Sorry,” Gibbs laughed a bit, “You’re so much like him.”

“Yeah?” Tony replied, relaxing as Gibbs began to wash him gently, “Is that a good thing?”

“It’s a… complicated thing. I love my Tony, but I’m losing any damn hope that I’ll get back to him. I don’t want you to be my second choice. It’s not fair to you.”

“But you just _can’t_ keep your hands to yourself,” Tony smirked.

“Exactly,” Gibbs replied miserably.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs was sitting at his desk staring miserably at his calendar. His little girl was getting married tomorrow and he’d have to give her away. He felt overwhelming guilt about the other Gibbs and Tony was deeply depressed because of the loss of his Husband. Kelly was too busy with the final preparations with her wedding to notice that something was off with either of them, but after her honeymoon he was going to have to tell her that her father was likely dead. All because of that stupid bomb in the fucking cabin…

“The _cabin!”_ Gibbs shouted angrily, jolting to his feet.

“Boss?” Tony asked, lifting his head from the search he was doing.

“He’s going to try the cabin! That’s why I haven’t seen him! Kelly’s getting married _tomorrow!_ He’s desperate!”

“I’m not following,” Tony replied.

“Of course!” McGee stammered, “If he tried the boat and failed, assuming he survived, he’d go for the cabin!”

“And he’ll be doing it _today!_ ” Gibbs shouted, “Cancel everything! Don’t care what it is! We’re back at that cabin now!”

XXX

“There,” Gibbs grinned, “He’s right there.”

“He’s alive,” Tony breathed. He leaned against Gibbs’ car in relief.

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded, keeping an eye on him, “He’s alive and well.”

Tony held his hand over his mouth, shaking a bit as his emotion overwhelmed him. Gibbs studied his counterparts movements and recognized them as someone preparing a foxhole.

“He’s getting ready to blow the place to hell,” Gibbs told them, “Get cracking. We need a foxhole. Now. DiNozzo! Stop your knees from knocking and start digging! Kate, help him! Abby, where’s that bomb?”

“On it, Gibbs!” Abby replied, “Where should I put it?”

Gibbs paused, considering the situation, “Can we get to ground zero?”

“Yeah, I think so,” McGee replied, “Abby, follow me, but _be careful_.”

“Careful is my middle name,” Abby called out, following McGee into the wreckage of the cabin.

“How will we figure out what time he’s setting it for?” Tony asked miserably.

“We’ll just have to use detective work to figure that out,” Gibbs replied, “Tell me, Tony? What’s significant to your Gibbs? What would he do?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replied desolately.

“Think, DiNozzo!”

“It’s the day before our daughter’s wedding,” Tony floundered, “She was born on April 20th.”

“Set the clock for four minutes, twenty seconds,” Gibbs called, “Add on the time delay!”

“At a minute after midnight,” Tony added.

“Okay, so which is it?!” Gibbs raged.

“Well, he doesn’t know we’re watching so he has no reason to create a fixed point in time so…” Tony foundered.

“Fine,” Gibbs grumbled, “We’ll just have to watch him closely and hope.”

“This is our last chance, isn’t it?” Tony asked, “He misses Kelly’s wedding he’s going to stop trying.”

“If he’s as miserable as I think he is, yeah,” Gibbs replied, “He’ll have lost hope, just like I’m losing hope. He’ll just settle in and start… building a boat in his basement.”

“Why would someone build a boat in their basement?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Didn’t yours?” Gibbs asked.

“No. He built it in a shed. Like a normal person,” Tony replied.

“Normal person,” Gibbs sighed, “Abby! Sit rep!”

“Almost ready Gibbs!”

Gibbs watched as Kinky Gibbs talked to someone invisible, they looked drawn into the coversation and he looked… sad. He leaned forward and made a strange motion with his mouth and it took Gibbs a minute to realize he was kissing someone.

“Hold off!” Gibbs called, “He hasn’t started the counter!”

“Holding!” Abby called.

Kinky Gibbs stepped away from his paramour and made a sharp motion towards the cabin.

“Now!” Gibbs shouted.

Abby hit the switch and fled to the baracade that Tony, and Kate had been making in a hurry. They were behind it in an instant, all of them waiting anxiously while Gibbs studied the area and tried to see where other Gibbs was.

“Okay,” Gibbs frowned, “I see him. Tony, move over. He just sat in you.”

“If it’s all the same, Boss. I like him sitting on-“

“You can’t even feel him! Move the fuck over!”

Tony slid over and Gibbs sat down in his counterparts area with a frown, “Why the hell hasn’t he been to work this whole time?”

“Dunno,” Tony replied, “Maybe he’s been here? Took some leave?”

“If he used up all my vacation time-“ Gibbs grumbled, “Shit… he’s moving.”

Other Gibbs had stood up and given the cabin a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“Something went wrong with the bomb,” Gibbs replied soflty.

“On no!” Abby whined, “We don’t have a spare!”

“Neither does he, most likely,” Gibbs replied, “Shit! He’s heading for the cabin. He’s going to set it off himself.”

“No,” Tony stated flatly, “No, don’t you dare.”

“Tony, I have to get him back to you,” Gibbs replied miserably, “You need him, and I’m just… dead inside.”

“No!” Tony grabbed at Gibbs’ arms, but his co-workers, who all gave Vanilla Gibbs guilty looks, quickly restrained him.

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded, “I know. I’ll get him back for you all.”

He turned away and headed for the cabin after his ethereal figure, “Tell Kelly I love her!”

“No, Boss! No! Don’t do this! _Jethro please!”_

Gibbs headed for the remains of the cabin, but just as he’d set foot on one charred beam the area around him suddenly became deafeningly loud, his eyes burned, heat surged over his skin until it felt as if it were curling like parchment paper. Gibbs let out an agonized scream and then he was falling… falling… and none of it made sense because that sort of thing only happened in Alice in Wonderland spoofs. Then there was a lot of screaming, some fragments of conversation, and then he woke up in Tony’s arms.

No, not just Tony’s arms. Judging by his one-eyed glance around him he’d been thrown away from the explosion and landed on the entire team. They’d been holding Tony back, just as he’d left them, and it wasn’t until he reached up to brush the tears from Tony’s face that he realized the scar was missing. This was _his_ Tony. He was back. He was home.

Home and alone. Tony was weeping for the man who had left, not the one who was present. It was painfully obvious by the way he was gazing down at him with hope and fear in his eyes. Gibbs was back, and he’d left paradise to return to hell. He had no Kelly. No lover. No hope of every feeling whole again. Gibbs closed his uninjured eye, let his head fall back on Tony’s shoulder, and let himself sob out his misery to the darkening sky. 


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING: Some blood in this chapter. 

 

Gibbs opened his eyes and found he couldn’t quite take a full breath. He took a stuttering one instead and glanced around himself in horror. He could see some burning wreckage ahead of him. He could also see Ducky leaning over him with a look of horror on his face. He tried to turn his head, but pain seared through his side.

“Don’t move, Jethro,” Ducky ordered sharply, “You’ve got a pipe through your left kidney.”

“Just hold still,” Tony’s voice reached his ear, and he realized he was lying on his lover’s, and possibly those of several others.

“Oh gods,” Gibbs breathed, glancing down at where a pipe protruded from his side, “Please tell me you’re not… Tony… my boy…”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied, “I’m just… did you just call me your boy?”

“Always my boy,” Gibbs wheezed, “Can barely breathe, Ducky.”

“This is… this is _our_ Jethro!” Ducky replied, his eyes filling with tears, “Oh, my dear friend!”

“T-tell Kelly,” Gibbs struggled.

“Tell her yourself,” Tony hissed in his ear, his hand coming up to carress Gibbs’ cheek, “You’re not gonna die.”

“Love her,” Gibbs finished, blinking up at the darkening sky, “Love you, Tony.”

“The ambulance is coming!” Kate called out, “I can hear them!”

“I don’t,” Tony replied softly, “It’s just your imagination, Kate. They’re miles away. We’re in the middle of nowhere. I should be dying with you, Jethro. We should be going _together.”_

“No, can’t,” Gibbs struggled, “Mossad agent. Take care of Kelly.”

“He will,” Tony soothed, stroking Gibbs’ hair, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Might be a cover,” Gibbs tried, “Saw his picture at the other place. He’s an assassin there.”

“He’s not here,” Tony reassured, “You’re back home where things make sense.”

“Want to see you,” Gibbs wheezed, “Tony, turn my head.”

Tony didn’t obey, and Gibbs frowned in confusion, “Tony, _that’s an order.”_

“Gibbs,” Ducky warned, but Gibbs flicked a finger in his direction that silenced the man despite his prone position.

Gibbs felt his head turn all the way down to his hip, but Tony managed it, slowly bringing Gibbs’ eyes to his own. Blue stared into green and Gibbs felt himself falling in love all over again as images from their long and happy marriage flickered through his mind. Tony had always been his carefree puppy, and here he was now with tears in his eyes still forcing a megawatt smile onto his face.

“Love you,” Gibbs whispered, “So damn much.”

“Love you too, Jethro. Boss. _Master.”_

“It hurts,” Gibbs whispered, and let his eyes fall closed even as he wished those emerald depths would stay in sight for many more years to come. The darkness swallowed him up, wind howling in his ears as the pain began to fade away.

 


	17. Chapter 17

“He just sits on his porch all the time,” Tony sighed into the phone. He didn’t know Gibbs could hear him, and he wasn’t really saying anything important, but the older man was sitting there listening in all the same, “I think he’s depressed.”

“I’m not depressed!” Gibbs shouted.

“How does he do that?” Tony sighed, “I gotta go. Bye. Kate sends her love.”

Gibbs grumbled to himself and didn’t bother looking up.

“You know,” Tony started, “In some cultures scars are sexy. Yours might get you laid.”

Gibbs snorted. He hated his scar. Every time he looked in the mirror and saw _the exact replical_ of Kinky Tony’s scar on his own face he felt that ache deep in his heart that heralded another trip into the basement to stare at his boat and wonder where he’d gone wrong with his life; one broken marriage after another, friends who couldn’t get close to him, and a co-worker who he now had a very, very forbidden crush on. Everything was piss and shit and he was tired of being the moon floss.  

“You didn’t lose an eye,” Tony tried again.

“Shut up, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grunted.

“Why don’t you have some bourbon and-“

“I’m sober and I’m staying that way,” Gibbs growled.

“Wh- really?” Tony asked, “I mean, good for your liver but… why?”

“Kinky Gibbs was sober and his life didn’t _suck_ ,” Gibbs pointed out.

“He was sober?” Tony asked, thinking back, “Now that you mention it, I don’t think he _did_ drink anything while he was here.”

“He couldn’t. His Tony would have left him.”

“I doubt that,” Tony replied, “His Tony worshiped the-“

“Don’t you dare say it,” Gibbs growled.

“You know what… his Tony… worshipped?” Tony asked in clear discomfort.

“Let’s just say I’ve had front row tickets.”

“Wow, you and Kinky Tony?” DiNozzo asked in alarm, “Was I good?”

Gibbs snorted and waggled his eyebrows, “Yeah. Real good.”

“Really,” Tony replied curiously.

“Yup.”

“So were you,” Tony replied softly.

Gibbs nodded down at his iced tea, “Yeah. I got that impression from the heartbreak in your eyes when you realized I was me again.”

Tony didn’t reply and Gibbs respected that. There wasn’t much you could say to that sort of truth.

XXX

Gibbs showed up at work and slaughtered case after case. He bantered with Fornel and he teased DiNozzo. Everything seemed to be the same and yet it was completely different. He was sadder and more lonely than he’d ever been in his entire life. He felt Shannon and Kelly’s absence like a kick in the kidneys. He felt DiNozzo’s weighty stares like a stroke down his spine.

Then one night he was lying in bed when someone opened the door. As usually he had his gun out from beneath his pillow and pointed at his assailant before the bastard could adjust to the difference in lighting.

“Whoa Boss! It’s me!” Tony shouted.

“DiNozzo? You stupid or you just into having a third eye?!”

“I just… I needed… I had to…”

“Spit it out!” Gibbs snarled.

Tony dropped to his knees and all the air flew out of Gibbs’ lungs.

“I wish to pleasure you, Boss.”

“What reality is this?” Gibbs finally croaked out.

“Vanilla Verse,” Tony replied, “Just thought… Maybe I should get up.”

“Maybe you should,” Gibbs growled.

Tony stood up and Gibbs’ gun followed his every movement, “You going to put that gun down?”

“No,” Gibbs replied, “You’re going to turn around and leave. Then I’m going to eat it the way I should have the moment I set foot back in this godsforsaken reality.”

“That’s a very permanent solution to a temporary problem,” Tony mentally read off of a pamphlet.

“So?” Gibbs shrugged, “Get out so I can blow my brains out. Don’t call Ducky. He doesn’t deserve this. Call someone from the city.”

“Or… hear me out now, Boss… Or you could tell me why you think that’s a solution?”

“Because I’ve got _nothing_ , Tony. Nothing. I’m done. Finished. I can’t even work on my boat anymore without feeling sick.”

“You’ve got me.”

“I’ve got no one. _He’s_ got you. In both realities.”

“You had me first.”

“I had your six, not your ass.”

“You could have both,” Tony replied softly, “I want you to have both.”

“Why? I’m not him. I’m not gonna fuck like him. Or think like him. Or _act_ like him. I’ll probably start drinking again.”

“That’s fine,” Tony replied, “It’s all good. I’ll just… be here waiting for you to notice me. Like always. That okay, Boss?”

Gibbs slowly lowered the gun, suddenly feeling so tired that it seemed the weight of a bowling ball, “Yeah, that’s okay Tone.”

“Can I lie down next to you? Nothing Hinky, I just don’t want you killing yourself.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs slid the gun back beneath his pillow after making sure the safety was back on, “C’mere.”

Tony stepped out of his shoes and took off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt before sliding into the bed. Gibbs made room for him but left a pillow between them. They lay side by side, studying each other’s faces in the dim lighting. Gibbs had no idea who drifted off first, but his final memory before Queen Mab took him was that he wished the lighting were better so he could see Tony’s green eyes.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Where the hell is Ducky?” Gibbs growled.

“It takes time to break a man out of a hospital, Gibbs,” Tony scolded lightly, as he adjusted Gibbs’ bowtie for him, “Have patience.”

“My little girl is getting married in less than an hour and I’m stuck in a hospital. Don’t you tell me about _patience_.”

“He has a point,” Kelly worried her bottom lip, “What if the nurse comes in and sees pops in a tux? They’ll know something is up.”

“Stop biting your lip,” Gibbs scolded, “I paid a fortune for that damn make-up it better last through your honeymoon.”

“Yes, pops,” Kelly smiled fondly.

“And don’t go getting all raccoon eyes during the wedding, either,” Gibbs growled.

“Yes, pops,” Kelly shook her head in amusement.

“All right, Jethro?” Ducky asked, pushing a wheelchair into the room. He was wearing his scrubs… and a lipstick kiss on his cheek.

“I’m stuck here making my little girl late for her wedding and you’re off making kissy face?” Gibbs growled.

“Anthony, if you’ll take his arms,” Ducky instructed, ignoring Gibbs’ snarles, “And I’ll see to his legs. We should be able to get him in relatively unharmed.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t come apart at the seems,” Kelly warned, “Brides wear white in America, not red.”

Tony pushed Gibbs out the door after Ducky had inspected him to make sure their movements hadn’t jostled him.

“Your pain pills?” Tony whispered to him.

“Not going to fall asleep at my daughter’s wedding, Tony,” Gibbs hissed back, “It’s bad form. Besides, do you have _any_ idea what I paid for this damn day at church?”

“And the reception,” Tony parroted.

“And the _reception_ ,” Gibbs hissed, “When did chicken start costing so much money?”

“When they gave it a French name, Boss,” Tony replied wisely.  Gibbs grunted and they made their escape.

They made it to the wedding with a few minutes to spare and Tony slipped his arm through Kate’s while McGee slipped his arm through Abby’s black elbow-length gloved arm. Kate was wearing yellow while Abby was wearing black, but Kelly had made it clear that she didn’t care what they wore as long as they had smiles on their faces. They were all beaming from ear to ear, so she was likely quite happy. Tony couldn’t see the end of the wedding procession and he didn’t want to. He wanted to be up there when they came down, staring down at his beautiful little girl getting married.

The wedding march started and the doors opened wide. Tony led Kate down the isle, the both of them scattering petals in front of them. At the alter, Ari stood with his half sister Ziva and his father Eli, the only two people to be comfortable with their wedding. Once he got to the front Kate split off to the left, pulling Tony with her, and Abby led McGee along as well. Tony stood there, swallowed hard, and turned his head as the music shot up a notch.

Gibbs was rolling down the isle with Kelly in his lap, her huge wedding dress tucked all around her like a big indignant bird. She looked ridiculous. She looked like a bride who had abandoned her perfect wedding in favour of having a perfect moment with her father. She was wearing the biggest smile in the room and Tony couldn’t stop himself from tearing up. Gibbs wheeled to the first step of the alter and stopped, tapped Kelly’s cheek, pressed a kiss to it when she offered it up, and then made shooing motion towards Ari.

“Go on,” He whispered.

Kelly stood up with McGee’s help, nearly tripped on her bustle, and managed to get up the steps with only a few giggles. Tony hurried down to help Gibbs wheel off to one side since he seemed to have forgotten how to move. He was just staring up at Kelly with a look of complete loss on his face.

“She’ll be forty minutes away,” Tony scolded lightly before moving back into position. It worked. Gibbs gave him a fond smile and focused on the wedding again.

The priest spoke, but Tony and Gibbs only had eyes for Kelly. She was smiling softly as she knelt before Ari with worship in her eyes. He was smiling down at her with tears in his own. He buckled the collar around her neck with trembling fingers and then knelt down on one knee to kiss the tag with his name on it. When he spoke his voice was choked but sure.

“With this collar I thee bind,   
To be my love and home  
If ever I should abuse thee,   
I will live my life alone.

Protect and cherish,   
Dom and submissive,  
Guide and guard,  
For you I now live.”

Ari rose from one knee and stared down at Kelly where she knelt proudly on a white pillow. She raised her chin just a bit and began to speak in a strong voice.

“On my back the home resides,  
On my knees I serve few.  
While you keep me I am yours,  
And I promise to respect you.

Guide and guard,  
sub and Dominant,  
Cherish and protect,  
For you I now bend.”

Gibbs sniffled loudly and the room collective and silently agreed not to acknowledge of speak of it ever. It was in their best interest. When the bride and groom moved back down the alter, the priest called out an invitation to all to join them in the reception hall a few blocks down. Tony hurried to Gibbs’ side and gently took his hand.

“Let’s go, my love,” Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“My side hurts like a bitch,” Gibbs sobbed.

“I know,” Tony replied, “I miss her already, too. Hospital or reception.”

“Reception. I may not be able to dance with her, but damn it I paid for her shoes! I’m gonna see her dance with him!”

“On your six, Boss,” Tony acknowledged, and quickly pushed him up the aisle. 


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs woke with his beautiful Tony curled up in his arms and had a moment where he forgot where he was. He snuggled against Tony, breathing in his scent from hair, and rubbed his hips against the young man’s taut ass. Tony whimpered and he gripped his hair, giving it a hard pull that left him gasping.

“You still want me to try it on you rough?” Gibbs growled.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Tony gasped, hips arching back against him.

That was when Gibbs’ eyes landed on the photo by his bedside; the photo with _Shannon_ instead of Tony in it. He pulled back so fast that he fell out of the bed. Tony rolled over and peered over the edge.

“You okay, Boss?”

“Are you?!” Gibbs stammered, rubbing at his face.

“Not really, see there’s this sexy silver fox who gave me a huge hard on, but he’s not doing anything about it so…”

Gibb stood up, ignoring his own erection as he headed for the bathroom, “I’m not stupid, DiNozzo. I know how you burn through women. You wanna burn through men now, that’s your prerogative. If I want to be part of a forest fire I’ll go fight one.”

Tony followed him into the bathroom. Of course he did. The man had no boundaries.

“The other DiNozzo was safer than me? Because last I checked he was married to the other Gibbs and you’ve indicated twice now that he slept with you at least once.”

“Shut it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snarled, glaring at his hard cock as he stood there trying to piss through it.

“I’m serious about this, Boss,” Tony argued, “I’ve always admired you. They had a committed relationship, despite what happened when they switched realities. I want that. I want _you_.”

“Not gonna happen,” Gibbs replied, sighing as he was finally able to piss. Having thought about Tony breaking his heart was what finally got him soft.

“I’m not gonna go away, Gibbs,” Tony growled, “You’ll have to fire me, and even then I know where you live.”

“Good,” Gibbs replied, flushing the toilet, “You can clean up while you’re here. This place is filthy.”

“Yeah, Kinky Gibbs didn’t know how to clean for shit,” Tony chuckled, “You should have seen him. He smacked himself in the face with a broom handle while cleaning up a broken mug.”

Gibbs hid his smile, but DiNozzo trailed after him like a happy puppy anyway. It was his day off so he went through his usual morning routine a good deal slower. Tony popped in and out of his vision; making himself coffee when Gibbs didn’t make enough for two, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and then loudly complaining that it tasted like cardboard, leaning back at the table and stroking his dick through is boxers while he sipped his coffee. Gibbs stared at him in silence, drinking in the sight of this man and knowing he was already screwed.

“I’m thinking of building something else,” Gibbs told Tony, finally acknowledging him.

“Like what, Boss?”

“Dunno. Maybe buy some property. Make myself a cabin.”

“The grounds of the cabin we blew to hell will be for sale.”

“Yeah, I was thinking of that. I could build it and then make all the furniture in it. Basically a lifetime of work.”

Tony’s hand stretched out and stroked Gibbs’ knuckles where his hand rested on the table, “I’d be honoured to help you with that.”

“Would you?” Gibbs stared him down, “I don’t use power tools, Tony. I make it all by hand.”

“I know,” Tony replied, “I have a friend in lumber. He could get you the raw logs for cheap. Want me to call him?”

Gibbs grunted and Tony dove for his phone, frantic to do something for Gibbs that would earn some approval instead of getting him ignored. Gibbs watched him as he sat there, one leg jigging up and down eagerly, calling in for supplies. Gibbs scratched at the scar on his face. It itched constantly and was driving him spare.

While Tony was chatting up his buddy on the phone he stood up and walked around, so Gibbs took the time to admire his ass. He really was in spectacular shape for his age. No wonder the man could run down suspects like a dog ferreting out birds for his owner.

_Mm, now isn’t that an idea? Tony wearing my collar. Moaning under my hand. His hips wriggling like a dog’s hind-end._

Gibbs’ eyes must have been blown when Tony walked back into the room because he met Gibbs’ stare and his own turned into a hungry smolder. He had something in one hand but Gibbs wasn’t paying attention to it. He was watching Tony walk towards him with a slowly increasing bulge in the front of his boxers. Gibbs moved his chair and Tony straddled his thighs, still talking into the phone. He was talking to someone in real estate now.

“Yeah, the one where some crazy police officers nearly blew themselves up,” Tony chuckled, “I mean, it’s already demolished. Perfect time to rebuild, am I right?”

Tony set the item down on the table and Gibbs heard a cap pop up. He was still staring at Tony’s gorgeous eyes so the cool caress on his cheek made him jump. Lotion. The medicated stuff Ducky had been snarling at him to put on his damn scar to make it heal without tightening up his face.

“You are so damn sexy,” Tony purred, “Look at you, just… I want you so bad.”

Gibbs smirked while Tony flailed to correct his words to the person he’d been on the phone with.

“Oh, no, ma’am, not you. I sincerely apologize. I was talking to my husband. Yes, that was highly inappropriate. Yes, my mother did raise me better, but my _dad_ on the other hand… Yes, I should respect my elders. That’s why I’m sitting in my husband’s lap rubbing lotion on his scars. Hello? Hello? She hung up.”

Gibbs was laughing so hard he had to put his head down on Tony’s shoulder. It took him a few minutes to register that Tony had referred to himself as Gibbs’ _husband_. When it hit him he sat back and gave him a curious look.

“You mean this?”

“Yes,” Tony replied, finishing up his application of lotion on the top half of the scar.

“That’s a _commitment_ , DiNozzo. You can’t just jump into that.”

“Three marriages, Gibbs,” Tony replied, “What’s going to happen if I’m the fourth?”

“Fifth,” Gibbs replied miserably, “No point in pretending the first one didn’t happen anymore.”

“Fifth,” Tony acknowledged, pressing their foreheads together, “I want you, Gibbs. More than want you. I need you.”

“I’m not him.”

“I know,” Tony replied, “I want _you_.”

“I’m not getting burnt, Tony.”

“I’m hot, Boss, but I’m not _that_ hot,” Tony snickered, “Come on. I haven’t flirted with anyone in a month. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs chuckled, “You’ve got your sights set.”

“On you,” Tony replied, “Only on you. Take me, Gibbs. I’m here practically begging. If you want I will. Train me to be a sub or take me as I am. We don’t have to be like them, we can be our own thing. I’d prefer that, actually.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs breathed, lifting his chin to press their lips together.

Tony was so responsive. He laid his phone down on the table and melted against Gibbs, their bodies suddenly lined up from head to toe as he wrapped his ankles around the front of Gibbs’ shins. Gibbs was instantly achingly hard, his hands roving over the firm body in his lap. Tony whimpered and began to move, their bodies grinding together as desire flowed between them like electricity. They quickly lost all semblance of control, Gibbs pulling on Tony’s hair again as the younger man rocked in his lap, grinding their throbbing erections together. Tony was clearly even more in need than Gibbs was and was quickly approaching release, his face flushed red as he gasped and clutched at Gibbs’ body. He pulled away from their kiss and buried his face in Gibbs’ shoulder, the older man closing his eyes as pleasure curled around the base of his spine. Tony had less layers on so he was closing in on his release fast, especially when Gibbs dug his finger nails into that fine ass. Tony gasped, shuddered, and came hard in his underwear while groaning in pleasure.

Gibbs smiled. It felt good to pleasure someone again, and he somehow felt on more sure footing with _his_ Tony. His Tony, who was now sinking down to his knees between Gibbs spread thighs and hungrily mouthing at the front of his trousers.

“Fucking hell, DiNozzo,” Gibbs groaned, pushing his head away and undoing his flies.

Tony dove in the second he got a glimpse of Gibbs’ fat cock. He mouthed the tip hungrily, tongue teasing him relentlessly while Gibbs growled demandingly. He finally took control of the situation, gripping Tony’s dishevelled hair and forcing his head down on his dick. Tony moaned as Gibbs worked him up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside and suckling hungrily. Gibbs knew he wouldn’t last long. He hadn’t even jacked off since returning and waking up next to Tony had been highly erotic.

Gibbs grunted as the pleasure curled at the base of his balls extended upwards, his muscles clenching as his cock pulsed into Tony’s mouth. The younger man moaned and swallowed obediently, leaving Gibbs staring down at him with wide, shocked eyes. _His_ Tony wasn’t used to being with men, but he’d just expertly fellated him and swallowed.

“The hell did you two get up to?” Gibbs panted.

Tony smiled up at him, “You want details? Or would you like to see pictures?”

“You have pictures?” Gibbs asked, eyebrows going up.

Tony smirked, “I have _pictures_.”

“Well fuck me,” Gibbs laughed.

Tony winked, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	20. Chapter 20

“That’s it, my pet,” Gibbs growled, “Stroke it nice and slow.”

Tony was on his knees in front of the fireplace, drenched in sweat with a big plug up his ass. He was slowly stroking his hands over his dick to the tempo Gibbs ordered. He might not be able to fuck his pretty sub senseless the way he wanted but he could still use his voice to bring him to the brink of orgasm and tease him mercilessly.

Ducky entered the room, paused in surprise at the scene before him, and then politely asked permission to approach.

“Granted,” Gibbs grunted at him, and patted the couch cushion next to himself.

Ducky sat down and watched Tony for a while, the younger man whimpering and panting as sweat dripped down his forehead.

“He’s quite lovely like this, Jethro.”

“Yeah he is,” Gibbs purred, “You did good by him while I was away, Duck.”

“He was almost too tempting to resist. Had you been _permanently_ gone I might have claimed him myself.”

“Good to know he’d have someone,” Gibbs replied.

“Yes, but that being said I’m not getting any younger.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded, “There’s Ziva I’m thinking of.”

“Haswari’s _sister_?”

“She’s on the level, Ducky. It’s going to break her heart me killing her brother, but it’s necessary. Speed up, sub! Ahh, that’s it. Good boy.”

Tony was gasping now, his cockhead purple where it peaked out from his foreskin. He moaned and tossed his head, hips beginning to move so he could fuck his hand. Gibbs smiled and they both admired Tony in silence until he began to beg, his voice strangled with restraint.

“Please… Gibbs… Boss… Please…”

“Please what, Tony?” Gibbs asked softly.

“Please let me come, Boss! Please!”

“Gee, I dunno. What do you think, Ducky? Should I let him come?”

“Well,” Ducky sighed, “It is _awfully_ tempting, but has he _earned_ it?”

“Well, that’s a matter of opinion,” Gibbs sighed, “You see- oh, slow down, Tony, good boy- you see, he’s got this nasty little habit of begging me to come long before I’m ready. Then again, I figure that’s a good thing sometimes because I’m not exactly young.”

“If it helps your decision any,” Ducky consoled with a hand to Jethro’s wrist, “He _didn’t_ climax with me.”

“No?”

“No, he didn’t want to. He became quite aroused but he used his safeword rather than ejaculate without you.”

“Hm,” Gibbs nodded, “Okay then. Tony, speed up and fuck yourself with that plug.”

Tony gripped the plug, pulling it out with a squish sound, the veins standing out on his arm as he fucked himself with the toy. Beside him Ducky took in a shaky breath and let it out on a soft moan.

“You can take pictures if you want,” Gibbs suggested, “To enjoy later.”

“You… you wouldn’t mind?” Ducky asked in surprise.

“You did me a favour taking care of him, Ducky. If a few pictures will keep you warm tonight I’m sure I don’t mind.”

Ducky fumbled with his phone and snapped a few shots.

“Would you mind terribly… having him turn around?”

“Turn, Tony. Show him that pretty ass of yours. And don’t you _dare_ come into the fire. I _will_ notice.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony panted, shuffling around.

“Oh, _my_ ,” Ducky breathed, clicking a few more pictures.

“Got your fill?”

“Yes, of this angle.”

“Turn around, let me see that pretty prick,” Gibbs growled, “Come for me.”

Tony’s growl rose to a roar as his cock sprayed across the hearth, his come shooting out several feet while his entire body shook. His eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open to let out his blissful cry. Ducky took several photos throughout and they both sat there admiring Tony as he basked in his post-orgasmic euphoria. Gibbs crooked his finger and Tony crawled forward to happily lay his head on Gibbs’ knee.

“Hand, Tony.”

Tony held up his damp hand and Gibbs licked his seed from it, moaning at the flavour happily. He smiled down at Tony where he knelt at his feet, petting the young man’s hair as he stared up at him with glazed eyes. Since getting him home Tony had been in one long subdrop, crawling around at Gibbs’ feet when he wasn’t pushing him from room to room or sucking his dick. He ate from Gibbs’ hand, suckled prettily at his fingers, and barely spoke as he served him with a nearly fanatical fervour. If Gibbs had had any doubt that Tony had wanted Vanilla Gibbs over Kinky Gibbs it was now completely resolved. Tony was in submissive heaven, and if Gibbs had wanted he would have gone out and killed someone without a second thought.

Thankfully for Tony, that wasn’t an order he was willing to give. If Ari Haswari turned up dead he and Tony would be the first suspects. The bastard had indeed turned out to be a sleeper planted in America, and marrying Kelly was part of his cover. They’d been so thorough in their initial background check that Tony hadn’t wanted to believe it, but when Gibbs went all out and called in every favour he’d ever had… well, they’d found out the man was a trained assassin on a mission rather than a former Mossad spy retiring for the good life in America. Sadly, they had no actual _proof._ They had the word of a reliable source, but that did them no good. The man was deep undercover himself so he wasn’t about to fly back to the states to turn Haswari in. Gibbs was going to have to take care of it himself and he knew just what he was going to do thanks to Tony giving him details about Vanilla Gibbs’ life.

“Well, this has been swell, Ducky,” Gibbs sighed, “But perhaps we should get to the reason behind your visit.”

“You tell me, Jethro,” Ducky chuckled, “You’re the one who invited me.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs sighed, “I wanted to talk to you about arrangements for Tony if something happens to me. I’ve had him willed to you for ages, but you’re not exactly getting younger.”

“Ah, I _knew_ you were giving me those pictures to butter me up for something. Who did you have in mind?”

“Ari’s half-sister Ziva. Thing is I don’t know her that well yet and she’s overseas right now. I’m thinking of having her join my team, get her out of Mossad too.”

“That seems a good decision,” Ducky replied, “A sort of keep-it-in-the-family method. I assume you aren’t planning on giving him to Ari so that your daughter won’t be jealous of her father.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I think you’re making a good decision assuming Ziva vets well.”

“We’ll see,” Gibbs nodded, “Could you stop Kelly from walking in? I don’t want her seeing her dad like this.”

Ducky gave him a confused look and then jumped a bit as the front door opened.

“Dad! Pops! Better be decent!”

“We’re not!” Gibbs called.

Ducky glared at Gibbs and then hurried to the door to give Kelly something to do besides stand awkwardly in the entryway. Gibbs ordered Tony to clean up and dress, which was the only way to get him moving when he was this deep in subspace.

When Tony was decent he called them in and Kelly walked up to him with a smile, and pressed a kiss to his head after making sure that there was nothing on it.

“Wow, he’s in deep, pops,” Kelly checked the couch and then sat down on it.

“I had him clean up the mess,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s what you said last time,” Kelly chuckled, “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I’ve been thinking about death,” Gibbs sighed.

“Is something wrong, pops?” Kelly asked, her cheery smile evaporating.

“Not at the moment, no, but I was thinking about how I nearly got my ass killed and Tony… your dad… would have ended up with Ducky here.”

“That’s not exactly a bad thing,” Kelly replied, “He’s a good man and-“

“Old,” Ducky sighed, “I agree with Jethro. Tony will need a _younger_ caretaker in the even to of his death.”

“So you’re thinking Ari?” Kelly asked, “That would be weird, but if it helps you sleep at night-“

“I’m thinking Ziva,” Gibbs replied, “But I don’t know much about her. What can you tell me about your new sister-in-law? I might give her a job if she seems the right fit.”

“Not much. She visited us twice before we got married but-“ Kelly’s phone went off and she checked it and then double checked it, “Pops, it’s NCIS!”

“They get our numbers crossed?” Gibbs asked in surprise.

“Kelly Gi- oops, I mean Haswari. Kelly Haswari. Yes… Yes, that’s right… oh gods,” Kelly’s eyes went wide and tears started to run down her cheeks. Gibbs gripped her hand tightly and Tony shivered as he began to pull up out of subspace.

“Kelly?” Gibbs asked in concern.

“Oh my gods,” Kelly sobbed, “No, I-I’m with my parents. It’s just, how did he die? … That’s what I thought. His past must have caught up with him. No, I’ll identify him myself. It’s my duty. Goodbye.”

“Kelly?” Tony slurred from where he knelt on the floor.

Kelly began to sob hard and Gibbs pulled her into his arms, holding her carefully due to his injuries, “Who’s dead, Kelly? Who is it?”

“Ari,” She choked out, “A sniper got him as he left the office.”

“Oh, baby,” Gibbs whispered, kissing the top of her head, “I’m so sorry.”

XXX

It had taken them three weeks to locate Ziva so by the time she returned to the states Ari had already been buried. She visited his grave with Kelly, the two women sobbing in each other’s arms before going to meet Gibbs at his job where he had just returned for his first full day. Gibbs met them as they exited the elevator, hugging Kelly tightly before turning to Ziva.

“Ziva, I wish I could tell you we had news, but we haven’t found a damn clue to lead us to your brother’s killer,” Gibbs stated, putting out his hand for her to shake.

Ziva declined the handshake, staring at Gibbs with her lips pressed tightly together and tears in her eyes.

“I’d like a word with you in private,” Ziva stated.

“Okay,” Gibbs motioned her towards the elevator, “Step into my office. Probie! With me!”

McGee stumbled out of his new desk chair, tripped over his shoes, and then bolted for the elevator just before it closed on him. The elevator began to move but a second later Gibbs shut it off.

“You can speak freely, Ziva,” Gibbs told her.

“I’m not used to being paid to kill someone I care about, Agent Gibbs,” Ziva told him, dabbing her nose with a tissue.

“You know Ari was crooked,” Gibbs told her softly, “You were there when our man sang.”

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t have just put him through a trial-“

“That type of evidence isn’t admissible in court, and he’d have been killed anyway. At least this way you ensured it was quick and painless.”

“Nonetheless,” Ziva replied, “I have yet to receive my payment. I am not a woman to be trifled with, Agent Gibbs. I want-“

Gibbs snapped his fingers twice and McGee spun on his heel, faced Ziva, and dropped to his knees with his head bowed. Ziva’s breath caught in her throat and she reached out a trembling hand but did not touch. She seemed convinced that he would vanish like mist.

“As I promised you,” Gibbs stated, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, “One contract with submissive Timothy McGee, signed by said submissive and witnessed by myself, good for a year. After that he has the option to renew it with you or decline, so I suggest you woo him and woo him well.”

“He’s so beautiful,” Ziva whispered.

“Yeah, he kinda is.”

“What of Abigail?” Ziva replied, swallowing hard and getting herself back under control, “When I was here last she was unresponsive to my advances.”

“Abby’s going to be harder,” Gibbs replied, “She’s not used to switches, she doesn’t like pushy subs, and you’re right that she didn’t warm up to you.”

“You made me a _promise_ ,” Ziva snarled, “You said you could deliver!”

“I can,” Gibbs replied softly, pulling a second piece of paper from his pocket, “This letter is Abby’s request for you to wear her collar. She’s going to act as your Domme for a year. If you can’t seduce her in that time span it’s on you.”

“These are just paper. How do I know they will keep their end of the bargain for a full year?”

“One year,” Gibbs stated, “In that time you will work for me, and know that I will be watching your every move. If you harm them in any way that they don’t enjoy I will end you myself. They know this, and _that_ is how you know they will keep their end of the bargain. They may not trust you- yet- but they do trust me. If I tell them you will make them happy than they’ll give you a chance. I think you can do it, Ziva. My gut likes you.”

“Your _gut_?” Ziva asked.

“You going to collar that sub or keep him kneeling there?” Gibbs asked.

Ziva reached into her knapsack while Gibbs turned on the elevator again. Ziva reached down and fastened a brown leather collar around his neck. The Hebrew word for slave was written across it.
    
    
      עֶבֶד
    

“Eved,” Gibbs read, “Kinky.”

“It’s not meant to be literal,” Ziva replied, “Only symbolic. You are mine for a year, sweet Timothy. I will treat you well.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” McGee replied.

“I prefer to be called Ziva,” Ziva corrected, “I am not a Domme, I am a switch. Ma’am is unnecessary.”

“I’m sorry, Ziva.”

“Not a problem, Tim,” Ziva replied, petting his hair, “You are going to be so, so beautiful tied to my bed.”

The elevator opened and Gibbs walked Ziva and McGee down the hall to where Abby was working in her lab. The three of them waited respectfully while Abby finished up what she was working on. When Abby gave them her attention it was to cross the room sharply and stand in front of Ziva. Ziva shifted from foot to foot, her eyes moving anxiously around the room while she waited for instruction.

 _“Kneel_ , _dumbass,_ ” Gibbs hissed at her.

Ziva anxiously dropped to her knees, shifting slightly as she adjusted to the unfamiliar position.

“Hm,” Abby uttered, “I dunno, Gibbs.”

“Abby,” Gibbs warned.

“Oh fine, Gibbs,” Abby sulked, “But you better not let me regret this.”

“You won’t,” Gibbs smiled, “Just give Ziva a chance. You’ll like her. Promise.”

Abby sighed and slipped a spiked black dog collar around Ziva’s neck.

“You will call me Mistress,” Abby told her.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ziva breathed, staring up at her with wide eyes full of longing.

Abby gave Ziva a considering look, smiled, and patted her head gently.

“That’ll do switch, that’ll do,” Abby chortled. Gibbs snorted and turned for the doors, “Where you going, Boss?”

“All this kneeling and collaring has got me in the mood. I’m gonna go fuck my sub.”

“Aw,” Abby smiled warmly, “Give Tony a whack for me.”

“Will do, Abs,” Gibbs waved on his way out the door.

 

A/N This was supposed to be the end but... IDK. I feel like we need more sex. Specifically kinky sex. Yet my muse is so not into it rn. Sigh. Maybe a oneshot someday? Anyone interested? 


End file.
